La Ultima Batalla!
by Maru-Potter-Cullen-18
Summary: Harry esta en la mitad de su entrenamiento como Auror, ama a Ginny con todas sus fuerzas... y ha llegado la  hora de enfrentar su destino...
1. Algo Sumamente Estupido!

**Hola soy Maru :D**

**Bueno queria Decir que esta historia no es mia ni los personajes Tampoco! **

**Los personajes perteneces a **J.K. Rowling! ****

****Y la trama es para Nymphadora Tonks! Que Me dejo subir esta historia :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Algo Sumamente Estúpido..!<strong>

Ya había pasado un año desde su salida de Hogwarts, Harry estaba en la mitad de sus estudios de Auror, sin embargo, llevaba un entrenamiento especial con Remus y Tonks con el que incrementaba su poder considerablemente más rápido que el resto de los aspirantes a Aurores. Ya había destruido todos los Horrocruxes, excepto por uno.

Harry se había dado cuenta ya hacía tiempo de que amaba a Ginny y que no podía vivir sin ella, y ya que ella era mayor de edad, y Harry tenía su propio departamento, la casa de Sirius y la casa en el Valle de Godric, podía pasar el tiempo que quisiera y donde quisiera con ella. (**n/a:** no sean mal pensados ehh..!) Aunque no tanto como el quería, ya que Voldemort seguía haciendo de las suyas por toda Inglaterra, a pesar de todos los ataques del Señor Oscuro, todo indicaba que no sabía nada de Harry desde hacia tiempo.

-Buenos días- dijo Ginny al oído de Harry para despertarlo, Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver una mata de cabello rojo acostada a su lado.

-Buenos días- contesto Harry poniéndose los lentes.

-Quieres desayunar?- pregunto Ginnt sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

-Si, me muero de hambre- contesto Harry acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien, cámbiate y vamos- le dijo Ginny levantándose.

-Que? Yo creí que me traerías el desayuno- dijo Harry haciendo pucheros.

-Pues creíste mal- dijo burlonamente Ginny- yo me voy a bañar y después nos vamos.

-Así no tiene chiste el desayuno- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y levantándose de la cama.

-Pues que queries que… Oye!- grito Ginny al ver que Harry se metía coriendo al baño- abre la puerta Harry, yo voy primero- grito Ginny golpeando la puerta con el puño- te lo advierto Potter, voy a tirar la puerta- en ese momento se escucho la regadera abrirse y el agua comenzar a fluir por ella- bien, te lo advertí, Alohomora!

La puesta del baño se abrió Ginny entro y corrio la puerta de la regadera.

-Que haces?- dijo Harry cubriendose con una toalla.

-Te dije que yo primero, asi que fuera!- contesto Ginny señalando hacia la puerta.

-Y que si no me salgo?- dijo Harry picaramente recargandose en la pared, aun no había cerrado la regadera y el agua corria por su cuerpo hasta perderse en la toalla que llevaba amarrada a la cintura.

-Pues… pues…- dijo Ginny embobada en el cuerpo de Harry _"No Ginevra, el no te hara ceder con sus encantos masculinos" _se dijo a si misma- pues, ya no me quedare a dormir contigo- Ginny salio del baño para tomar sus cosas.

-Ginny, espera, esta bien, tu ganas- se disculpo Harry saliendo del baño. (**n/a:** Hombres! Solo kon eso los convences..!XD) Ginny se acerco a Harry y lo beso para despues meterse al baño tirando de la toalla que lo cubria- Hey!- dijo Harry y fue corriendo a sacar unos boxers para ponerse.

Despues de ir a desayunar, Ginny y Harry se encontraron con Ron y Hermione en un centro comercial Muggle.

-Por que aqui?- pregunto Ron mientras caminaban por las tiendas- por que no en el Callejon Diagon?

-Por que ese estúpido fotografo no seguira a Harry a un almacen Muggle- contesto Ginny abrazando el brazo de Harry.

-Ella tiene razon- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, pues vamos que necesito un nuevo traje de baño- dijo Hemrione mientras jalaba a Ron para que la siguiera.

Los chicos solo seguian a las chicas mientras estas se probaban ropa y les modelaban para que ellos dieran su opinion, ellos simplemente se sentaban a esperarlas.

-Por eso odio ir de compras con Hermione- no paraba de decir Ron.

-No es solo ella la que se vuelve loca con las tiendas, creeme confirmo Harry.

Las unicas tiendas en las que los chicos les prestaron atencion a Ginny y a Hermione fueron en las que se probaban trajes de baño.

-Que tal este?- pregunto Hermione saliendo del vestidor con un traje de baño de una sola pieza, descubierto por la espalda y tirantes modo halter, era de color verde agua.

-Perfecto- dijo Ron mirandola embobado.

-No lo se- dijo Ginny asomando la cabeza por la cortina de su probador- es muy simple.

-Si eso pense yo tambien- dijo Hermione metiendose de nuevo a su vestidos para cambiar de modelito.

-Y…?- fue lo unico que dijo Ginny al salir, Harry abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos para poder verla bien, se sentia como el lobo de las caricaturas que siempre aulla a las chicas golpeando la mesa, Ginny traia un bikini que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, color rosa palido, el calzon se amarraba de los lados y el top se amarraba a la espalda y cuello.

-Tapate quieres- dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo tambien te quiero hermanito- dijo Ginny abrazandolo y dandole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No me abrazes con eso puesto, se siente raro- dijo Ron alejandola de el.

-Yo creo que es lindo- dijo Harry embobado mirando el cuerpo de Ginny, lo que provoco que Ron le diera un golpe en el hombro.

Despues de comprar unos cuantos trajes de baño, siguieron caminando y encontraron la tienda PlayBoy. (**n/a:** no adoran esa marca..? yo si.. aclaro que solo me gusta el conejito.. no la revista..!)

-Que dicen entramos?- pregunto Harry a las chicas.

-No le veo ningun problema- dijeron las dos y se encaminaron a la tienda.

Ginny y Hermione compraron unas chamarras y un par de blusas, despues se dirigieron a la seccion de lenceria a donde los chicos las acompañaron gustosos.

-Mira que hermosura!- dijo Ginny tomando unos panties negros con encajes rosas y el conejo PlayBoy atras, eran tipo shorts pero no cubrian mas de medio trasero.

-Esta hermoso- le dijo Hermione tomando un bra rojo y blanco muy lindo.

Despues de tomar varias cosas, llevaron a los chicos a la seccion de hombres para comprar unos boxers.

-Mira estos son lindos Harry- dijo Ginny tomando unos boxers negros con muchos conejitos PlayBoy blancos por todos lados.

-Oh por Merlin!- dijo Hermione observando unos boxers y riendo, los tomo y se los enseño a todos, los boxers tenian escrito "La Virginidad Es Una Enfermedad, Ven Por Tu Vacuna Aqui" acontinuacion una flecha apuntando ya saben a donde, todos rieron despues de leerlo.

-Yo me los compro- dijo Ron tomandolos y haciendo reir a los demas.

Despues de que Ron comprara sus boxers y Harry escogiera los suyos, negros y, al igual que los de Ron, tenian un escrito, en los boxers de Harry había dos flechas, una apuntando hacia arriba y decia "The Man", la otra apuntando hacia ya saben donde y esa decia "The Legend", se dirigieron al area de comida, comieron hamburgesas y papas fritas y se dispusieron a ir a comprar zapatos, mejor dicho, las chicas iban a comprar zapatos.

-Que te parecen estos Harry?- pregunto Ginny probándose unos tacones negros- Harry?- Ginny lo busco con la mirada, pero Harry no estaba en la tienda- a donde fue Harry?

-No lo se- contesto Ron buscando a su amigo también- estaba aquí hace un segundo.

-Vamos a buscarlo- dijo Hermione muy preocupada, en esos tiempos no podían descuidarse de Harry, cualquier segundo podría ser fatal si algún Mortifago se encontraba cerca, sabían que Harry se podía defender solo, pero no podían dejar de preocuparse.

Lo buscaron por todo el centro comercial, ya estaban a punto de llamar a Remus cuando lo vieron, regresaba a la tienda de zapatos donde habían estado antes.

-Donde demonios estabas?- le grito Hermione.

Después de que Ginny y Hermione casi mataran a gritos a Harry, los chicos dejaron a las chicas en su departamento, Hermione y Ginny compartían un departamento no muy lejos del de Ron y Harry. Ellos regresaron a su departamento caminando, no les apetecía aparecerse, era una noche agradable, al llegar a su departamento los dos se tiraron en la sala a descansar.

-Recuérdame nunca salir de compras con las chicas de nuevo- dijo Ron desparramándose en el sillón de tres plazas.

-Hecho- dijo Harry sentándose en el sillón reclinable.

-Y que hicieron ayer?- le pregunto Ron a Harry.

-Nada, vimos unas películas y comimos cosas sanas- contesto Harry señalando la bolsa de frituras en el bote de basura para después agregar pícaramente- y tú no llegaste a dormir.

-Lo sé, pero Ginny tampoco- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Erm… Quieres cenar algo? Yo cocino!- casi grito Harry y fue corriendo a la cocina, Ron solo sonrió.

Después de cenar, los dos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Harry se quedo pensando la mayor parte de la noche, hasta que por fin, a las 4 de la mañana se levanto, tomo un pergamino, una pluma y tinta e hizo algo sumamente estúpido.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por haber leido hasta aca ! <strong>

**Dentro de poco subo el otro capitulo!**

**Nos vemos Maru :D**


	2. Por Que Lo Hiciste ?

**Hola soy Maru :D**

**Bueno queria Decir que esta historia no es mia ni los personajes Tampoco!**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling!**

**Y la trama es de Nymphadora Tonks! Que Me dejo subir esta historia :D**

**Por que lo hiciste?..!**

La mañana siguiente Harry tenia preparada toda una tarde para el y Ginny, fue al departamento de ella para llevarla a ver una pelicula, a Ginny le encantaba _"No entiendo como lo hacen sin magia!"_ decia siempre que Harry la llevaba al cine.

-Hola- dijo Harry entrando en el departamento.

-Harry, pasa estoy en mi cuarto- se escucho la voz de Ginny, Harry se dirigio a la habitacion de Ginny, al entrar la vio escogiendo una blusa para ponerse, llevaba una falda corta de mezclilla y unas botas negras que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla y arriba solo llevaba su sosten- que dices tu, blanca o roja?

Harry vio las blusas que tenia en las manos y se acerco a ella.

-Tu te ves Hermosa con lo que sea Gin- le dijo y despues la abrazo por la cintura y la beso.

-Por que eres tan lindo sin siquiera esforzarte?- pregunto Ginny una vez que se separaron.

-Es mi encanto natural- dijo Harry con naturalidad y se sento en la cama de Ginny.

-Si claro- dijo Ginny rodadno los ojos y volviendo a verse en el espejo- sabes creo que me ponder la rosa.

-Pero no habias dicho blanca o roja?- pregunto Harry coonfundido.

-Entonces una de esas? Ay! Harry ya no se que ponerme.

Despues de que Ginny se cambiara mil veces de ropa, o por lo menos eso le parecio a Harry, el la llevo al cine y despues a cenar, para terminar en el parque del Valle de Godric, era un lugar muy tranquilo, casi nadie iba ahi por la noche.

-Y a que se debe este paseo?- pregunto Ginny, los dos caminaban tomados de la mano por las orillas del pequeño lago que habia en el centro del parque.

-Debe haber motivo para pasear contigo?- pregunto Harry mirandola con las cejas alzadas.

-Supongo que no- contesto Ginny.

-Claro que no- confirmo Harry abrazandola- pero ahora si lo hay.

Ginny rodo los ojos y rio.

-Y a que se debe entonces?- pregunto mirandolo.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- dijo Harry llendo hacia una de las bancas que estaban a la orilla del lago- bueno yo solo queria decirte lo especial que eres para mi y… bueno yo… te quiero mucho y nunca antes habia sentido esto por nadie y…- comenzo Harry entrecortadamente.

-Si?- lo apresuro Ginny, aunque Ginny sabia que Harry la amaba, Harry no se habia dignado a decirle "Te Amo" al menos no pronunciando las palabras, solo le decia "Te quiero muchisimo" o "No podria vivir sin ti, Gin" pero nunca un "Te Amo" sabia que debia ser dificil para Harry, despues de todo o que le habia pasado, asi que no lo culpaba.

-Bueno, yo queria darte esto- dijo Harry sacando una cajita negra y entregandosela a Ginny, Ginny abrio la cajita y lo vio, era un anillo, hermoso, formado por muchos corazones de diferentes tamaños entrelazados, todos los corazones tenian el borde rodeado de diamantes blancos y en el centro puros diamantes rosas, era hermoso- lo compre en el centro comercial, el dia que no me encontraban, queria que fuera una sorpresa.

-Harry, es precioso, no debise- dijo Ginny, no tenia palabras.

-Que no debi hacerlo?- pregunto Harry incredulo- me hubieras dicho antes, ahora ya no aceptaran la devolucion.

Ginny le golpeo el hombro con el entrecejo fruncido pero con una sonrisa en los labios, despues se puso el anillo y lo contemplo en su mano.

-Gracias Harry- le dijo Ginny al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-Y este anillo es especial, descubriras lo que hace si… bueno ya lo veras- dijo Harry haciendo que Ginny rompiera el abrazo.

-Si que?- pregunto curiosa.

-No importa, me alegra mucho que te guste- contesto Harry.

-Harry me encanta, muchisimas gracias- dijo Ginny para despues besarlo.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que Harry le habia dado el anillo a Ginny y ese dia habia fiesta con los Weasley por… bueno los Weasley no necesitan motivo para hacer fiesta. Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Charlie, Fidget (Novia de Charlie), Harry, Ron y Hermione platicaban afuera mientras que el resto de los Weasley junto con Remus y Tonks estaban adentro, de repente una lechuza entro por la ventana, esa lechuza daba miedo, mas bien parecia un cuervo de ojos rojos, dejo la carta y salio volando de nuevo.

-Para quien es la carta Bill?- pregunto la señora Weasley a su hijo mayor.

-Es para Harry, pero esta algo rara- contesto Bill.

-Como rara?- pregunto esta vez Tonks.

-Dejame ver, a Harry no le importara- dijo Ginny tomando la carta.

Ginny fue leyendo la carta y a medida que sus ojos leian su cara perdia color y su espresion cambiaba por una de preocupacion y tristeza.

-Ginny, hija, que pasa?- pregunto el señor Weasley preocupado al ver la cara de su Ginny, pero ella no respondio, en lugar de eso salio al patio para buscar a Harry.

-Oye Harry, listo para el sabado? Les daremos una bena a los Australianos- le dijo Angelina, ella tambien jugaba en el equipo de Londres.

-Eso espero, escuche que su nuevo bateador se entrena boxeando con canguros- dijo Harry haciendo reir a todos, en ese momento la puerta de la Madriguera se abrio de golpe y Ginny salio casi corriendo por ella, aun llevaba la carta en la mano.

-Por que lo hiciste?- pregunto Ginny dirigiendose a Harry.

-Por que hice que?- pregunto Harry de vuelta.

-Tu sabes bien que, por que lo hiciste?- volvio a decir Ginny, ella estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-Ginny, dime que hice- dijo Harry sin comprender, y los demas que contemplaban la escena no estaban mejor.

-Entonces, no lo hiciste?- dijo Ginny esperanzada- dime que no lo hiciste por favor.

-Ginny, no se de que me…- comezo a decir Harry, pero se callo al ver lo que Ginny tenia en la mano.

-Si lo hiciste- dijo Ginny cubriendose la boca con la mano y comenzando a llorar- pero, por que, por que Harry?

-Ginny, espera, escuchame…

-No, no puede ser- lo interrumpio Ginny con la voiz quebrantada por el llanto- Harry, por que me haces esto?

-Ginny, por favor, détente, no llores.

Todos los demas observaban sin entender nada.

-Harry, no lo hagas por favor, te amo demasiado, no me hagas esto- le dijo Ginny con voz suplicante.

-Ginny, yo tambien, pero…

-No es cierto- lo interrumpio Ginny- si me amaras no me harias esto Harry.

-Ginny, entiende, tengo que hacerlo, crees que no me duele hacerte esto, no solo a ti, a Ron, Hermione, tu familia, Remus y los demas de la Orden, pero comprende si no lo hago ahora despues sera mas dificil para mi, por favor para de llorar- le dijo Harry intentando abrazarla, pero Ginny se solto inmediatamente.

-Harry, por favor, no me hagas esto, te amo.

-Yo tambien, pero… crei que me apoyarias, que me comprenderias y… bueno ya no se ni que crei- dijo Harry y despues desaparecio del jardin de los Weasley dejando a todos desconcertados y a Ginny llorando.

-Ginny, tranquila- le dijo Hermione abrazandola.

-Que fue todo eso?- pregunto Fred, Ginny le entrego la carta para que la leyera, el empezo a leerla con Angelina leyendola asomada por su hombro- no puede ser!

-Harry reto a Quien-Ustedes-Saben a duelo?- dijo Angelina con los ojos como platos.

-Pero, por que haria eso?- dijo George desconcertado.

-Por que ya termino el entrenamiento con Remus y Tonks, por eso- contesto Ginny, ya estaba un poco mas tranquila.

-Voy a hablar con el- dijo Ron dispuesto a aparecerse en su apartamento.

-No- lo detuvo el señor Weasley- deja que se calme.

Esa noche Ron se quedo en la Madriguera para darle espacio a Harry, para que pensara bien las cosas, y si que lo hizo, Harry intento dormir, pero no pudo, solo pensaba en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, sabia que Voldemort era muy fuerte, pero el ya habia entrenado suficiente, o por lo menos el pensaba eso, era demasiada presion para el, solo tenia 18 años por Merlin!, pero el estaba listo para enfrentarlo, tenia que hacerlo, por sus amigos, por su famila, por Ginny…

Estaba apunto de uqedarse dormido cuando el sonido de la chimenea lo distrajo, el penso que era Ron que regresaba de la Madriguera, pero esa persona no se dirigio a la habitacion de Ron, si no a la suya, Harry miro hacia la puerta y ahi estaba Ginny, las lagrimas aun bajaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas, a Harry le dolia verla asi, y mas le dolia el saber que ella estaba asi por culpa suya, Harry hizo espacio en la cama para que Ginny se acostara junto a el, Ginny se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Harry y este la abrazo, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio y despues Harry dijo:

-Lo lamento, no queria que te pusieras asi- Harry la pego mas a su cuerpo- iba a decirtelo cuando te di el anillo, pero no me atrevi, te veias tan feliz y…

-Esta bien, yo tambien reaccione de manera inapropiada, es solo que… me costo trabajo asimilar que puedo… perderte y no verte nunca mas- le dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada.

-No me perderas te lo prometo, mientras tengas ese anillo siempre- dijo Harry abrazandola- pero como ya te dije, tengo que hacerlo ahora porque mas adelante, si me caso y tengo hijos, sera mucho mas dificil para mi, no tendria suficiente valor para dejarlos.

-Y mejor arriesgarte ahora que solo tienes una novia, que te ama, pero no deja de ser solo eso, una simple novia- dijo Ginny agachando la mirada.

-Ginny- le dijo Harry tomandole la barbilla con la mano para que lo mirara a los ojos- no es eso, porque cuando dije esposa e hijos, me referia… a ti.

Cuando Harry le dijo esto, Ginny ya no tuvo mas dudas, Harry si la amaba, aunque no se lo dijera, la amaba, y bastante, asi que se limito a besarlo y quedarse a su lado.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Mientras tanto, los Mortifagos se burlaban de la, segun ellos, estupida decidion de Harry.

-No puedo creer que de verdad lo hiciera- se escucho la voz de una chica.

-Lo se, sabia que Potter era idiota, pero no que tanto- dijo otra voz de chico, una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Todos comenzaron a reir y a burlarse de Harry cuando de pronto la puerta se abrio y entraron Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew y nada mas ni anda menos que Lord Voldemort.

-Señor- dijeron todos los que se encontraban ahi y se arrodillaron frente a el.

-Escuche que se burlaban de Harry, no es asi?- pregunto Voldemort con su voz fria.

-Solo disutiamos lo estupido que fue al retarlo señor- hablo de nuevo la voz que arrastraba las palabras, todos los demas, incluso Bellatrix, rieron ante el comentario.

-Draco, Draco, Draco, ahora no se quien es mas estupido, si el por enfrentarme, o tu por burlarte de el y no tener el valor para hacer lo que el hace- dijo el Señor Oscuro friamente mirando a Draco con sus ojos de serpiente. Draco callo instantaneamente, al igual que todos- solo vengo a decirles que ese dia les tengo una tarea importante a ustedes, estoy seguro que los de la Orden no dejaran a Harry solo, asi que desprotegeran a los que no necesitan tanta proteccion, me entienden?

-Si señor- respondieron todos.

-Muy bien, no quiero interrupciones mientras mato a Potter- ordeno- lo quiero disfrutar, y asegurense de que toda la familia Weasley esten ahi, y tambien la mayoria de los miembros de la Orden, quiero que vean a su querido Harry sufrir con mis hechizos- dijo la serpiente con una malevola sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si señor- respondieron todos de nuevo.

-Muy bien, ahora fuera!- ordeno, la sala se vacio automaticamente, en la sala solo quedaron Bellatrix, Peter y Lord Voldemort- Bella- dijo este ultimo- se que estaras encantada de acabar con el ultimo Merodeador, no es asi?

-Sera un placer mi señor- afirmo Bella.

-No!- grito Peter sin poder contenerse, Bella y Voldemort lo miraron extrañados.

-Que dijiste Wormtail?- pregunto friamente Voldemort, Peter no pudo evitar ponerse a temblar como loco ante la intimidante mirada de su amo.

-Yo… yo… yo solo…- tartamudeo Peter.

-Contesta!- e grito Bella haciendo que Peter se encogiera en si mismo.

-Mi señor, porfavor, permitame acabar con Re… Lupin yo mismo, señor- dijo Peter con un poco de valor salido de quien sabe donde, Voldemort lo miro un momento y despues sonrio.

-Muy bien Wormtail- le dijo tocandole la cabeza- termina de una vez con todos los Merodeadores.

Bella miro a Peter con ojos de asesina (**n/a:** como si no lo fuera…X(..) y despues se alejo para sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, Peter se quedo parado en donde estaba y Voldemort camino hacia la ventana con una malevola sonrisa en los labios.

-Despidete de este mundo Harry Potter, pronto volveras a ver a tus padres y a tu padrino, y claro, a tu queridisimo profesor- dijo Voldemort para despues soltar una carcajada que helaria la sangre de cualquiera.

Un dia. Solo un dia para que Harry se enfrentara con su peor enemigo cara a cara.

**Gracias por haber leido hasta aca !**

**Dentro de poco subo el otro capitulo!**

**Nos vemos Maru :D**


	3. Un Trabajo Mas Importante

**Hola soy Maru :D**

**Bueno queria Decir que esta historia no es mia ni los personajes Tampoco!**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling!**

**Y la trama es para Nymphadora Tonks! Que Me dejo subir esta historia :D**

**Un trabajo mas importante..!**

Ese dia, Harry decidio pasarlo con su familia, los Weasley, quizo que fuera lo mas tranqila posible, por lo que pudiera pasar al dia siguiente, pero le fue muy dificil que la noche pasara tranquila ya que Remus y Tonks no paraban de dar explicaciones a los miembros de la Orden y a algun que otro Auror por la chimenea, y los Weasley no podian dejar de convencer a Harry para que no lo hiciera. Lo que Harry si agradecio, fue la actitud de Ginny, estaba con el todo el tiempo y no hacia ningun comentario respecto al tema.

-Harry, cielo, lo unico que te digo es uqe…- comenzo a persuadirlo por quinta vez Molly.

-Señora Weasley, estare bien, se lo prometo, me tendra aqui para la cena del fin de semana- la interrimpio Harry con una sonrisa, la señora Weasley respondio con otra sonrisa y despues se fue a la sala para avisar que la cena estaba lista, inmediatamente todos salieron al patio y se sentaron para comenzar a comer.

La cena estuvo exquisita, la señora Weasley era un as en la cocina, como bien todos sabian, despues de cenar todos se pusieron a hablar alegremente, hasta que dieron las once de la noche.

-Bien, creo que debemos ir a dormir, necesitaremos muchas energias mañana- dijo Charlie levantandose y haciendo que Harry se antragantara con el bollo que se comia.

-Como que "necesitaremos"?- pregunto Harry despues de recivir un par de palmaditas en la espalda por parte de Fred.

-Pues si, que crees que no iremos?- le dijo Bill incredulo.

-Estas loco Potter, no te dejaremos solo- le dijo George.

-No, no, no, ustedes no van- dijo Harry seriamente.

-Oye por que crees tu que los Aurores dicen que tienes mas vidas que un gato?- pregunto Tonks.

-Pues porque…- iba a contestar Harry.

-Sin contar todas las veces que te has salvado de Voldemort- lo interrumpio Remus.

-En ese caso, no lo se- dijo Harry confundido.

-Tienes mas vidas que un gato, literalmente, es la verdad- le dijo Kingsley.

-No comprendo- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido- yo no tengo mas vidas que un gato.

-Claro que si, tienes la mia, tendran que matarme a mi primero para despues ir por ti- dijo Ron haciendo que Harry lo mirara con los ojos como platos.

-Y la mia- dijo Hermione poniendose de pie.

-La mia tambien- Remus imito a Hermione y se puso de pie.

-Y las nuestras tambien- dijeron al unisono Fred y George.

-Claro que yo- dijo Tonks.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- dijo Harry al ver que todos los Weasley, sus respectivas novias y los miembros de la Orden se ponian de pie- que estan locos? No lo permitire, ustedes no van.

-Y quien nos detendra? Tu?- dijo burlonamente Fred.

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo Fred, no me provoques- le advirtio Harry.

-Hagas lo que hagas Harry, iremos- le dijo Tonks- aparte de que tenemos que ir por que somos miembros de la Orden, no te dejaremos solo.

Harry se quedo mirando a todos ahi parados, dispuestos a morir por el, el nunca se perdonaria si algo le pasara a su familia por su culpa, pero conociendo la terquedad Wesley, supo que no iba a poder convencerlos, por lo menos sabia que la senora Weasley y Ginny no irian, no podian ir, la señora Weasley tenia que cuidar a Fleur, que estaba esperando un Weasleycito, y Ginny acababa de salir de Hogwarts, asi que Harry solo los miro y les sonrio agradecido, todos hicieron un gran abrazo de grupo.

-Esto lo volveremos a hacer cuando Harry destruya a ese idiota- dijo Bill desde dentro de la bola de gente que conformaba el gran abrazo, todos asintieron y despues rompieron el abrazo para poder ir a casa a descanzar. Harry busco a Ginny con la mirada, pero no la vio, supuso que estaria en el baño, fue pero no habia nadie en el, se dirigio a su cuarto, tampoco estaba ahi, decidio irse a su casa, tal vez Ginny lo esperaba ahi, pero al llegar a su casa no escucho a Ginny, sino a Ron y Hermione hablando en el cuarto de este.

-…muy mal- alcanzo a escucha la voz de Hermione del otro lado de la puerta.

-Como queries que estuviera, Harry va a… arriesgar su vida, no se como estoy tan tranquilo- dijo Ron moviendo las manos nerviosamente, estaban los dos sentados en la cama uno frente al otro.

No lo estas- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Ron mirandola.

-Por que yo tampoco lo estoy- contesto Hermione con voz entrecortada y despues solto varios sollozos- no quiero perder un amigo, mucho menos a Harry.

-Lo se, yo tampoco Herms- dijo Ron abrazandola e intentando que su voz sonara normal- basta, no llores, me haras llorar a mi tambien.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Hermione separandose de el- no podemos dejar a Harry solo.

-Lo se- contesto Ron limpiando las lagrimas del rostro de Hermione- pero que podemos hacer, no podemos contra Vo… Vo… Voldemort, es muy poderoso para nosotros.

Harry dejo de escuchar en este punto, sabia que ese par era capaz de ponerse entre alguna maldicion y el, el no lo permitiria, tomo una pocion para dormir y comenzo a evaporarla con la varita y a pasar el vapor por debajo de la puerta, cuando escucho los ronquidos de Ron dejo de evaporarla y la guardo de nuevo, se dispuso a ir a la casa de Ginny por que supuso que ahi estaba pero antes les escribio una nota a Ron y Hermione para que no se preocuparan.

Se aparecio en la sala del departamento de Hermione y Ginny y se dirigio a la habitacion de esta ultima, pego la oreja a la puerta y solo escucho un llanto apagado, abrio la puerta lentamente y vio a Ginny en el suelo, recargada en la cama y llorando silenciosamente. Ginny, al escuchar la puerta abrirse, volteo hacia esta, al ver a Harry ahi parado solto el llanto mas fuerte. Harry fue hacia ella, se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo dulcemente.

-Harry, perdon por irme sin decirte nada, es solo…- comenzo a decir Ginny pero no pudo terminar ya que el llanto le gano.

-No te preocupes Gin, voy a estar bien- le dijo Harry apretandola contra si.

Se quedaron unos minutos asi hasta que Ginny parecio calmarse, pero los labios de Ginny no estaban dispuestos a pronunciar palabraz, le pedian a gritos que los dirijiera hacia los labios de Harry, asi que lo hizo, el correspondio al beso. Ginny no queria detenerse, esa podria ser la ultima oche que pasara con Harry, lo amaba tanto que no le bastaban solo las palabras, los dos pasaron la noche juntos, demostrandose, a travez de besos y caricias, lo mucho que se amaban.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

La mañana siguiente, Hermione desperto y se encontro acostada sobre el pecho de Ron, no recordaba haberse quedado dormida, se quedo dormida!, pero como pudo pasar eso?

-Merlin! Ron despierta rapido!- casi grito desesperada sacudiendo a Ron bruscamente- nos quedamos dormidos, rapido tenemos que ir por Harry, el muy tonto es capaz de dejarnos con tal de que no vallamos, no puedo creer que me quede dormida, no puede ser.

-Herms, tranquila, no fue tu culpa- dijo Ron señalando un papel que estaba pegado en la puerta.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione acercandose, Ron lo leyo en voz alta.

_Chicos:_

_Muchas gracias por querer ayudarme, pero no quiero que se arriesguen, por eso los deje encerrados en el departamento. No podran salir, a menos que deshagan mis hechizos, y la verdad no creo que puedan, lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que algo malo les suceda por mi culpa._

_Harry_

_P.D. Lamento haberlos hecho llorar._

-No- dijo Hermione despues de escuchar a Ron- no es cierto, no lo hizo- fue corriendo a la puerta principal, quito el seguro y se dispuso a abrirla, la puerta no se movio, intento con el Alohomora, pero nada.

-No creo que con un simple Alohomora podamos romper el hechizo de Harry- dijo Ron intentando abrir la ventana con un Bombarda, pero nada.

-Harry hizo un hechizo muy fuerte, sabia que no podriamos romperlo, ni siquiera los dos juntos- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la desesperacion, ella fue y se sento en un sillon y se cubrio la cara con las manos.

-Y que? Nos quedamos aqui sin hacer nada y que Harry pelee solo?- pregunto Ron serio.

-No, pero no se que hacer Ron- respondio Hermione ya con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-Pues yo tampoco, pero no me quedare con los brazos cruzados mientras mi mejor amigo arriezga su vida por salvar la de nosotros- dijo Ron comenzando a lanzar hechizos a las posibles salidas del departamento.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Ginny se desperto al no sentir a Harry a su lado, miro alrededor y se asusto, la ropa de Harry ya no estaba.

-Harry?- dijo mientras salia a la sala.

-Buenos dias- dijo Harry, estaba en la cocina preparando Hot Cakes para desayunar.

-Me asustaste- dijo Ginny recargandose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina- crei que te habias ido.

-Nunca te dejara sin decirte nada Gin- le dijo Harry acercandose a ella y besandola- por que no te vas a cambiar y desayunamos- dijo Harry ya que Ginny se habia levantado envuelta solo con la sabana de la cama.

-Si, creo que si- dijo ella sonriendo y se dirigio al cuarto de nuevo.

Harry sirvio el desayuno y se sento a esperar a Ginny, no tardo mucho en aparecer, el desayuno fue tranquilo, Ginny no queria recordar el tema de Voldemort, lo cual Harry agradecia muchisimo, los dos hablaron y rieron, como cualquier otra mañana solo que, en sus corazones, sabian que esa no era una mañana cualquiera. Despues de desayunar y dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad, Harry dejo a Ginny en la Madriguera y se fue a buscar a Remus, no sin antes prometerle a Ginny que regresaria esa noche antes de la batalla. Ginny queria hecharse a llorar en ese mismo momento, pero no lo haria, sabia que ya era dificil para Harry enfrentarse a su peor enemigo, no se lo haria mas.

Tonks se habia ido al poco rato de que Harry fuera con Remus, no sin antes pasar por una Ginny histerica pidiendo que la llevara con ella, despues de rogar, llorar y hasta enfadarse con todo el mundo, Ginny se sento a esperar a Harry frente a la puerta, ahi paso todo el dia.

-Ginny, cariño, ven, descanza un rato- le dijo su madre por decima vez.

-No, el me prometio que vendria, yo lo voy a esperar- le contesto Ginny mirando fijamente hacia la puerta. En cualquier momento, Harry entraria por ella para despedirse, _"No se va a despedir"_ se regaño a si misma Ginny _"Solo me dira que ya se va y que regresa despues"_. Ya eran las nueve y cuarto, y Harry no aparecia- si va a venir- se repetia a si misma Ginny- el me lo prometio.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

-Ron, ya no se que mas hacer- dijo Hermione desesperada, habian pasado todo el dia lanzando hechizos son obtener nada, hasta la ventanita del baño estaba sellada por los hechizos de Harry.

-Haber tranquila, debe haber algo que estamos olvidando- dijo Ron sentandose, sentia como si tuviera la respuesta a eso, desde hacia ya unas horas estaba pensando en que podria ser eso, pero entre que pensaba un hechizo y entre que intentaba acordarse, no le iba muy bien.

-Ya revisamos todo, las puertas, todas y cada una de las ventanas, la chimenea esta bloqueada y no podemos aparecernos- dijo Hermione sentandose junto a el tomandole la mano.

-Un momento, eso es!- salto de pronto Ron y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-Ron? Que pasa?- pregunto Hermione siguiendolo.

-Esto es lo que pasa- respondio Ron tirando de uno de los libros de una estanteria, esta desaparecio y dejo a la vista una pequeña puerta.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Recuerdas que te dije que ahora llegaria mas rapido a tu casa?- le dijo Ron abriendo la puerta con cuidado.

-Si- respondio Hermione aun sin entender nada.

-Bueno, pues esta puerda da directo a tu librero- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ron, te amo, eres un genio- le dijo Hermione besandolo y despues lo jalo para que opasara rapido por la puerta.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいう

Eran las diez de la noche, y Ginny seguia sentada frente a la puerta de la Madriguera esperando a Harry.

-Hija, has estado ahi sentada todo el dia, por favor, ven y descanza- le dijo su mama, la señora Weasley estaba preocupada por todos sus hijos, ya que absolutamente todos, incluyendo al "estupido de Percy" como le llamaban los gemelos, toda su familia estaba en riesgo, ella, al igual que todos los Aurores del Ministerio sabian que todos los Weasley eran uno de los blancos principales de los Mortifagos, sabian que Harry no soportaria ver a su familia sufrir, y harian lo que fuera para hacer sufrir a ese maldito niño que le quito la goria a su amo.

-No mama, Harry vendra en cualquier minuto, y yo estare para recivirlo- le dijo Ginny sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

-Pero amor…

-No mama- la interrumpio Ginny volteandose a mirarla- el va a venir, me lo prometio…

-Y aqui estoy- se escucho la voz de Harry en la puerta.

-Harry- dijo Ginny y corrio a abrazarlo.

-Claro, no me iba a ir sin mi beso- le dijo al oido Harry, Ginny lo miro y lo beso tiernamente, despues se separaron para que la señora Weasley abrazara a Harry tambien.

-Cuidate mucho cielo, yo se que estaras bien.

-Gracias señora Weasley, por todo- le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba, Molly no pudo reprimir un par de lagrimas que escaparon. Despues de abrazar a Fleur tambien, Harry abrazo y beso de nuevo a Ginny, ella tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no lloraria, por lo menos no frente a Harry- nos vemos mañana- le dijo al oido, despues un rapido beso en los labios y se fue rumbo a Grimmuld Place.

あいうえおあいうえあおいうえあおいうえあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえ

Harry se aparecio a la entrada de Grimmuld Place, odiaba ir a ese lugar, le traia tantos recuerdos, pero no habia otro mejor esciondite, al entrar ya estaba toda la Orden esperandolo.

-Listo Harry?- le pregunto Remus, sabia que era una pregunto tonta, pero no hallaba otra cosa que decir en esas circunstancias, Harry no le respondio, por supuesto que no estaba listo, tenia a todos en la cabeza, los Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, toda la Orden, Ginny, todos los que sufririan si el llegase a morir, y a toda la comunidad magica, que perderia la esperanza si Voldemort lo mataba.

-Vamos- dijo Tonks acercandose y tomando a Harry del brazo, al llegar a la salida se giro y lo abrazo- lo haras bien, eres un exelente mago Harry.

-Gracias Tonks- dijo Harry devolviendo el abrazo, despues de separarse desaparecieron para ir al campo de batalla.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, donde supuestamente habia sido acordada la pelea, los Aurores del Ministerio ya estaban ahi, pero se sorprendieron al ver que tan solo habia un pequeño grupo de unos 20 Mortifagos. (**n/a:** el hechizo anti-desaparicion lo habian quitado en esa ocacion.. ya podia escuchar a Hermione: "No se puede aparecer uno en Hogwarts!"XD… ahh y por cierto era verano.. no kreeran ke los voy a poner a pelear kon un monton de niñitos inocentes ahi verdad..)

-Muy bien Potter, asi que has decidido venir?- pregunto uno de ellos.

-Draco Malfoy, como es posible que Voldemort cayera tan bajo como para mandarlos a ti y a tu noviesita a pelear por el- le respondio Harry.

-El Señor Tenebroso confia en nosotros, y nosotros solo estamos aqui para confirmar que vinieras- dijo la voz de Pansy Parkinson.

-Tenemos un trabajo mas importante, vamos- dijo Draco a los demas Mortifagos y enseguida todos desaparecieron dejando a Harry con una horrible sensacion, Que era lo que tenian que que hacer Draco y los demas?

**Gracias por haber leido hasta aca !**

**Dentro de poco subo el otro capitulo!**

**Nos vemos Maru :D**


	4. El Principio Del Fin!

**Hola soy Maru :D**

**Bueno lo de siempre**

**La historia es de Nimphadora Tonks**

**Y los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

**Les quería agradecer los Reviews a Ricitos de menta y a ****ns3cullen****, muchísimas gracias por leer la historia! :D**

**Bueno seguro que subo el próximo capítulo el miércoles o jueves, pero tal vez antes!**

**El Principio del Fin..!**

-Tenemos un trabajo mas importante, vamos- dijo Draco a los demas Mortifagos y enseguida todos desaparecieron.

Entonces los Aurores se vieron frente a frente con centenares de Mortifagos, Vampiros, Hombres lobo, Dementores, gigantes y todo tipo de criatura oscura a las que Voldemort habia convencido para que se volvieran a su favor. Harry miro a todos ellos y despues fijo su vista en los suyos, una mancha de cabezas rojas le indicaba que los Weasley estaban a su derecha, todos tenian la varita bien sujeta, SU Familia, el se mataba si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de ellos, los profesores de Hogwarts estaban un poco mas alla, Hagrid con su paraguas rosado junto con ellos, recordo la primera vez que lo vio, el habia sido su primer amigo, le tenia mucho cariño, despues fijo su vista en su lado izquierdo, ahi estaba Remus, el habia sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, y ahora habia sido como un padre para el durante estos dificiles años, lo apreciaba mucho, Remus miraba directamente a un Hombre lobo en especial, Harry siguio la vista de Remus y vio que era Greyback, al parecer Remus no lo iba a dejar salir muy bien parado de esa pelea, Harry vio que Remus tomaba la mano de Tonks con fuerza, ella devolvia el gesto, la sonrisa alegre y los ojos que chispeaban de Tonks habian desaparecido, ahora se veia solo a la gran Auror que era, concentrada en su trabajo, fijo su vista mas alla, vio a toda la Orden, sus caras mostraban decision, al igual que las de los Aurores que se encontraban tras ellos junto a los Hombres lobo y los Vampiros que estaban de su lado, mas atras todas las personas voluntarias que habian ido a ayudar un poco, Harry les estaria agradecido de por vida a todos los que estaban presentes y que lo ayudaban en ese momento. Harry volvio su vista hacia el frente y de camino se encontro con la de Remus, este le sonrio y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, Harry devolvio la sonrisa y despues volvio su vista a los Mortifagos y su cara cambio por completo a una de odio, inmediatamente los Mortifagos comenzaron a atacar.

-Separense! Grupo 2 a la derecha! El 7 con Kingsley! Hombres lobo, sigan a Remus! Vampiros con Helen! Todos muevanse, muevanse, ahora!- gritaba Tonks que, junto con Kingsley, dirigia a todos los Aurores- Fid, Charlie y los dragones?

-En eso estamos- le grito Charlie para hacerce escuchar sobre el escandalo de la batalla.

-Dense prisa!- grito Tonks- Harry! No te separes de mi o de los Aurores, no dejaremos que ninguno te toque.

-No, no se preocupen por mi- le dijo Harry- ellos no me haran nada, ese fue el trato.

-Entonces eso fue lo que escribiste en la carta?- pregunto Remus sin dejar de lanzar hechizos- Ellos no te lastiman y nosotros no lastimamos a Voldemort?- Harry asintio.

-Que estupidez- dijo Tonks- sin ofender Harry.

De pronto, sin saber en que momento la batalla se habia vuelto tan agresiva, Harry observo todo lo que sucedia.

El señor Weasley peleaba junto a los Aurores del Ministerio, estaba en mayor desventaja, ya que el no era Auror, pero el no hiba dejar solo a Harry, al igual que la personas que se habian ofresido voluntarias para ayudar en la batalla, aun sin ser Aurores, el señor Weasley peleaba arduamente y lo mejor que podia contra los Mortifagos que los rodeaban.

Fred y Angelina estaban en mitad de un ataque aereo, ellos junto a varios miembros de equipos profesionales de Quidditch que habian ido a ayudar, sobrevolaban el campo de batalla y lanzaban hechizos contra todo Mortifago que tuvieran a la vista, todos eran como pajaros cuando estaban sobre sus escobas, asi que casi no tendrian problemas en esquivar a los gigantes que se lanzaban contra ellos como si quisieran aplastar un mosquito.

George y Helen (**n/a:** Helen es novia de George, ella es mitad Vampiro..) estaban junto a los Vampiros, estos se empeñaban en drenar toda la sangre de los cuerpos de sus contrincantes, George corria bastante peligro ahi ya que el era mortal, pero Helen no dejaria que ellos lo tocaran, eso era seguro, ademas George podia cargar crucifijos y estacas, cosa que Helen y los demas Vampiros no podrian.

Charlie y Fid, (**n/a:** Fid, novia de Charlie.. ella era una Dragonstei.. osea se podia comunicar con los Dragones y tambien sacar fuego por la boca.. las kosas ke se me vienen a la cabeza hahahaXD..) ellos estaban esperando la llegada de los Dragones, no eran muchos ya que pensaron que podrian salirse de control, pero traian unos 5 Dragones jovenes, los adultos eran mas dificiles de controlar, asi Fid les diria que obedecieran a Charlie y entre ellos podrian acabar con los gigantes que se empeñaban en tirar a los que estaban sobre escobas.

Bill atacaba junto a los Hombres Lobo, ya no le importaba que lo mordieran o no, ya lo habian mordido una vez, aunque no fue del todo bien ya que no se convertia en lobo en Luna Llena, los Hombres Lobo habian olvidado la varita y se atacaban entre mordidas, arañones y golpes, eran como verdaderos animales, cerca de el estaba Remus, que al parecer no habia tenido oportunidad de encontrarse con Greyback, el tambien peleaba fieramente contra los Hombres Lobo que estban del lado de Voldemort, Harry nunca lo habia visto asi, su cara siempre amable ahora demostraba una rabia insuperable, no le tenia piedad a ningun Licantropo que se le ponia en frente, al parecer Remus era uno de los mas fuertes y peligrosos Licantropos que se conocian, aunque no lo pareciera, pero el, siendo Hombre Lobo desde que era muy pequeño, ya tenia mas experiensia que varios de los que se encontraban ahi.

Harry seguia al lado de Tonks que, aunque el le habia dicho que los Mortifagos no lo atacarian, seguia tomandolo por el brazo y protegiendolo, los Mortifagos que la atacaban eran pocos, ya que, en cuanto veian quien estaba a su lado, se dirigian a atacar a otro.

-Tonks, vamos, tenemos que ayudar a los demas- le dijo Harry jalandola hacia la batalla.

-Pero Harry, no puedes atacar a los Mortifagos si ellos no te pueden atacar, es injusto, no te pongas a su nivel- dijo Tonks deetteniendolo.

-Yo no los atacare, lo haras tu- le dijo Harry- yo solo estare ahi, porque al parecer no tienes intencion de dejarme solo.

Tonks le sonrio y los dos se adentraron entre la masa de gente que se atacaba, pasaron sobre cuerpos sin vida tirados en el suelo, Harry no queria mirar los cuerpos, podria ser alguien conocido, los hechizos pasaban por todos lados, Harry, al no poder atacar, lo mejor que hacia era protejerlos, a el y a Tonks, y algunas veces a alguno que otro que lo necesitaba, pero solo hacia hechizos defensivos, nada de ataques, pasaron junto a los Vampiros y a los Hombres Lobo, no querian acercarse demasiado, sabia que contra ellos tendrias menos posibilidades de salir bien, asi que se unieron aun grupo de personas que intentaban someter a un gigante, este tenia una especie de garrote con el que golpeaba a tres personas a la vez, algunas quedaban inconcientes, otras quedaban heridas pero aun asi seguian atacando al gigante, otras morian al instante por la intensidad el golpe, Harry nunca habia visto algo parecido, tanta gente muriendo, y la mayoria de ellos no tenian nada que ver con esa batalla ya que no eran siquiera Aurores, se sentia muy mal por eso.

-Harry, no te distraigas!- le grito Tonks al momento que lo tiraba al suelo y el garrote del gigante le pasaba muy cerca de la cabeza- esta criatura no te reconoce de los demas magos, sera mejor alejarnos de aqui.

Tonks jalo a Harry de nuevo al area de la Batalla principal, estaban en medio del embrollo cuando Harry la vio, Bellatrix Lestrange caminaba decididamente sin inmutarse de la masacre que se llebaba a cabo a su alrededor, lanzaba uno que otro Avada Kedabra a las personas que se le ponian en frente, y si esta persona era un Mortifago lo empujaba y seguia su camino, parecia querer alcanzar algo, o a alguien, Harry se dio cuenta que se dirigia directo a los Hombres Lobo.

-"Remus"- penso Harry, se safo inmediatamente de Tonks antes de que ella lo pudiera detener y se lanzo contra Lestrange, olvido el trato que habia hecho con Voldemort y le lanzo un Expelliarmus que Bella esquivo facilmente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui- dijo Bella con un tono burlesco en la voz, el odio que tenia Harry hacia ella aumento, el ya le traia ganas a esa idiota de Lestrange, nunca le perdonaria lo que le habia hecho a Sirius, queria matarla, pero no lo haria, la dejaria vivir para que viera a su queridisimo "Amo" caer ante los pies del "Estupido-Niñito-Que-No-Se-Muere" como se habia dirigido a el en sus ultimos encuentros- crei que eras un chico honrado y no atacarias a alguien que no te puede atacar.

-No lo haria, a menos que ese alguien fueras tu- contesto Harry apuntandola amenazadoramente con su varita.

-Claro, me lo imagine- dijo Lestrange sin cambiar su tono- se pede saber por que te interpones en mi camino?

-No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigos- le contesto fieramente Harry, Tonks se habia acercado a el, pero se quedo a una distancia prudente, sabia que cuando se trataba de Bellatrix debia darle a Harry su espacio.

-Amigos? Te refieres a ese Hombre Lobo, no?- volvio a preguntar Bella- en serio creias que yo lo iba a atacar? No, ese es trabajo de otro.

-Remus!- Harry escucho la voz de Bill y se giro rapidamente, al encontrar a Lupin este estaba siendo atacado por Greyback y otros dos Licantropos, lo tenian en el suelo y lo golpeaban sin piedad, Harry se giro hacia Bella, pero ella ya habia desaparecido entre la multitud, Harry se dirigio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia Remus, pero no pudo llegar ya que un hechizo perdido, o por lo menos el lo penso asi, le dio de lleno en el pecho y lo dejo casi inconsiente, lo siguiente que escucho, antes de que Tonks llegara a ayudarlo, fueron dos gritos que mas bien parecieron aullidos de perro lastimado, al mirar donde habian estado Remus y los otros Hombres Lobo, pudo ver a Bill ayudando a un muy lastimado Remus a ponerse de pie.

-Estoy bien- le decia Remus mientras se intentaba sotaba del pelirrojo- gracias por ayudarme.

-Pero yo no he sido- le dijo Bill confundido.

-Entonces, quie…

-Remus!- lo interrumpio la voz preocupada de Harry, el y Tonks se acercaban rapidamente a ellos- estas bien?

-Estoy bien no se preocupen- les dijo Remus a los dos, Tonks le tomo la cara con las manos y lo beso por un par de segundos- ustedes lanzaron esas flechas de plata contra los que me atacaron?

-No- contestaton Harry y Tonks al unisono.

-Bueno no importa, lo bueno esque ya me los quitaron de encima- les dijo Remus medio sonriendo- ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con cierto Licantropo que me ataco hace muchos años.

Remus fue con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraba Greyback, todos los Hombres Lobo se alejaron de ellos dejandoles un gran espacio, Lupin y Greyback se miraban, el primero con un gran odio en su mirada, el segundo con una expresion un tanto burlesca.

-Cuanto tiempo, no Remus?- pregunto cinicamente Greyback.

-Demasiado diria yo- contesto Remus friamente, los dos se miraron durante un par de segundos mas, entonces los dos saltaron para comenzar su ataque, varitas fuera, esa era una verdadera pelea entre dos de los mas fuertes y temidos Hombres Lobo de toda Inglaterra, nadie se atreveria a interferir con ellos, o por lo menos, eso pensaban los que se encontraban a su alrededor, depsues del impacto del inicio de la batalla entre los dos Licantropos, poco a poco los demas Hombres Lobo se recobraron y comenzaron de nuevo el ataque.

Tonks y Harry se alejaron de ahi rapidamente, pero a medio camino, Harry sintio punzadas en la frente.

Aaahh!- grito y se llevo una mano a la cicatriz- esta aqui, Voldemort ha llegado.

-Me encanta que te des cuenta de mi precencia Harry- dijo una voz fria a su espalda.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいう

-Bien Ron, ahora solo tenemos que aparecernos en Hogwarts y…- comenzo a decir Hermione.

-Creo que eso sera mas dificil de lo que pensamos Herms- la interrumpio Ron quien se encontraba mirando al grupo de Mortifagos que estaban en la sala del departamento, Hermione miro hacia donde lo hacia Ron y se sorprendio, pero en un segundo su cara cambio de expression sorprendida a una seria igual a la que mostraba Ron.

-Creo que nos tendran que acompañar- dijo Pansy Parkinson quien iba a la cabeza del grupo.

-Y yo creo que nos tendras que obligar- le dijo Ron sacando su varita y poniendose delante de Hermione quien tambien agarraba su varita firmemente.

-Siguiendo con el "creo", yo creo que mejor vienen con nosotros, si no quieren que en la Madriguera pase algo, no muy bonito- les dijo Pansy riendose y sacando un espejo de su tunica, Ron supuso que debia haber alguien en la Madriguera con un espejo igual y preparado para atacar si ellos dos no iban con el grupo de Mortifagos que tenian enfrente- suelten sus varitas, ahora- Ron y Hermione no pudieron hacer nada masque soltarlas y dejarse atrapar, los Mortifagos les ataron las manos a la espalda y se los llevaron de ahi- Draco Malfoy- dijo Pansy dirigiendose al espejo- listo los tenemos, ya pueden entrar.

-Perfecto- dijo Draco Malfoy, se encontraba justo afuera de la Madriguera, el y otros cuantos Mortifagos- listo chicos, es hora de entra por ellas.

-No puedo mas!- grito Ginny levantandose de golpe del sillon e el que se encontraba- no puedo quedarme aqui sentada mientras Harry arriesga su vida alla afuera!

-Ginny, cariño, no podemos hacer nada, tu no tienes los estudios suficientes para ir- le dijo su madre.

-Pero, podriamos ir a ayudar en lo que sea, si quiera a cuidar a los heridos- dijo Ginny desesperada.

-La _vegdad_, no _quiego agiesgagme_- dijo Fleur tocandose en vientre.

-Pero quiero ir con Harry- suplico Ginny- no puedo dejarlo solo en un momento asi.

-Creo que eso se puede arreglar- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras proveniente de la puerta de la cocina, las tres mujeres se volvieron y se encontraron un un grupo de Mortifagos apuntandolas con la varita- tendran que venir con nosotros por las buenas, o por las malas, y creo que ya saben cual opcion les conviene- dijo Draco mirando a Fleur, al igual que a Ron y Hermione, las ataron de las manos y las llevaron a Hogwarts.

あいうえおあいうえおあいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいうえあおいう

-Bien, bien, bien, Harry- dijo Voldemort jugeteando con su varita entre sus blancos y largos dedos- que coincidencia, este es el lugar en el que nos conocimos recuerdas?- le pregunto señalando a Hogwarts- y al parecer este sera el ultimo lugar en el que nos veamos.

-Querras decir, el ultimo lugar en el que te veran- le contesto Harry.

-Siempre tan valiente, no Harry?- pregunto burlescamente Voldemort- claro, eres todo un asqueroso Gryffindor.

-Mejor que ser una estupida serpiente intento de humano- dijo friamente el joven Potter, los ojos de Voldemort se llenaron de furia por unos segundos, pero luego se sereno y dijo:

-Bueno, no me alterare, quiero guardar mi furia para cuando te mate, lenta y dolorosamente- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cinica en el rostro- y sabes que es lo mejor de todo Harry? Que disfrutare el sonido del llanto de tu querida pelirroja suplicando que te deje con vida- Harry perdio totalmente el color, a que se referia con eso? Acaso Ginny estaba ahi?- si Harry, ella esta aqui- le dijo como si hubiese leido su pensamiento- la segunda pelirroja que suplicara por tu vida.

-A ella no la metas en esto- le grito Harry con furia.

-Solo la traje a que disfrutara del espectaculo- dijo Voldemort señalando a un lugar a su derecha, Harry dirigio la mirada hacia ahi, ahi estaba Ginny atada de manos junto a Ron y Hermione, los traian practicamente arrastrando un grupo de Mortifagos los que Harry identifico como los que habian estado ahi previamente a la batalla.

-Ginny, Ron, Hermione!- grito Harry y se dirigio hacia ellos, pero antes de poder llegar choco contra algo, no se dio cuenta hasta que la toco de nuevo, era una especie de campo de fuerza que rodeaba el "Campo de Batalla" de Voldemot y Harry y no dejaba a nadie entrar ni salir de el.

-Liberenlos- ordeno Voldemort- por favor, ponganse comodos y disfruten del espectaculo.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo miraron con gran odio, los Mortifagos los soltaron y los arrodillaron en el suelo, Ginny intento acercarse a Harry, pero antes de poder tocarlo choco contra la pared, ella lo miro con ojos vidriosos.

-Voy a estar bien, no te preocupes- le susurro Harry antes de que Draco llegara y la llevara de regreso con Ron y Hermione, todas las personas que formaban parte de la batalla estaban mas concentradas en precenciar la Ultima Batalla, que daria comienzo en cualquier instante, que en seguir con las propias, asi que las cosas se habian calmado un poco. Harry se volvio hacia Voldemort y lo miro seriamente.

-Creo que es tiempo de comenzar nuestro duelo Harry- le dijo Voldemort traquilamente- primero una reverencia- ante la sorpresa de Voldemort, Harry se inclino hacia enfrente, pero sin quitarle la mirada fria de encima.

-No la mereces- dijo Harry levantandose despues de mostrar "respeto"

-Vamos, vamos, Harry, no seas descortes- le dijo Voldemor, ya recuperado de la sorpresa- solo provocaras que te mate mas rapido.

-Eso es lo que crees- dijo Harry friamente tomando fuertemente su varita.

-Bien Harry, solos tu y yo, todo o nada, o mueres o asesinas, no hay nadie quien te ayude ahora Harry, ni tu madre que se sacrifique por ti, que es lo que haras?- pregunto Voldemort moviendo su varita amenazadoramente.

-Pregunta tonta, respuesta simple- contesto Harry poniendose en posicion de ataque- voy a acabar contigo!

**Reviews?**


	5. La Ultima Batalla!

**Hola soy Maru :D**

**Bueno quería Decir que esta historia no es mía ni los personajes Tampoco!**

**Los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling!**

**Y la trama es para Nymphadora Tonks! Que Me dejo subir esta historia :D**

**La Última Batalla...!**

Harry lanzo un par de hechizos contra Voldemort, pero tuvo que ser rápido para esquivar las maldiciones que él le mandaba, Voldemort seguía enviando maldición tras maldición, si seguía a ese ritmo Harry se cansaría en cuestión de minutos, y Voldemort estaría aun como si nada, pero Harry era mejor en la defensa que en el ataque, Tonks se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero no podía estar defendiéndose toda la batalla, no lograría a nada si él no atacaba, entonces recordó lo que Remus le dijo durante el entrenamiento "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque", en ese segundo Harry vio la oportunidad de atacar cuando Voldemort se daba tiempo para lanzar la próxima maldición.

-Expelliarmus!- grito Harry, Voldemort esquivo el hechizo sin problemas.

-Vamos Harry, si quieres vencerme debes usar mejores hechizos que ese simple Expeliarmus- dijo Voldemort burlonamente para después seguir atacando, Harry ya no solo se defendía, sino que ahora también atacaba, a ese paso podría cansar a Voldemort en poco tiempo, lo malo era que el también estaba perdiendo el aliento rápidamente.

La batalla entre Voldemort y Harry estaba siendo contemplada por algunas personas que se encontraban heridas o descansaban, por otro lado, los Aurores y Mortifagos seguían luchando, aunque un poco más calmados, todos dedicaban unas cuantas miradas a la pelea, Hermione y Ron se habían unido a la lucha contra los Mortifagos, entre los dos ya llevaban un buen numero de Mortifagos noqueados, Ginny miraba atenta cada movimiento de Harry y de su contrincante, Tonks intentaba, junto a otros Aurores, derribar el campo que no los dejaba ayudar a Harry, Remus seguía en su encuentro contra Greyback, los dos estaban muy heridos, Remus no soportaría mucho mas, sin embargo no se rendiría hasta ver a ese desgraciado en el suelo.

Harry ya estaba bastante cansado, solo habían pasado unos minutos, pero a Harry le parecieron horas, por la expresión en el rostro de Voldemort, el también estaba afectado por la pelea, el creyó que iba a ser fácil acabar con Harry, pero Harry sí que le estaba dando batalla.

-Bien, bien, creo que necesitamos n descanso- dijo Voldemort bajando la guardia.

-Que pasa Tom?- pregunto Harry burlonamente y acentuando el nombre- ya eres muy viejo para esto?

-No me llames así!- grito Voldemort lanzando una maldición contra Harry.

-Protejo!- grito Harry antes de que el rayo morado lo tocara.

-Como te decía- dijo Voldemort calmándose- creo que necesitamos un descanso, te vez muy débil Harry.

-No tanto como tu- contesto Harry con frialdad.

-Bien, yo te estoy dando oportunidad de tener unos minutos más de vida- dijo Voldemort, en tono de falsa preocupación- pero si no los quieres aprovechar, mejor para mí!

Siguieron luchando, los dos ya se veían afectados por la pelea, Harry más que Voldemort, Harry cometía algunos de los errores por los cuales Tonks le ganaba en los duelos, eran pequeños movimientos que hacía que lo ponían en ligera desventaja, tales como barrerse en el suelo para evitar un hechizo, le seria difícil ponerse de pie rápidamente, eso le quitaría energía, pero en ese momento su cabeza no se fijaba en esos detalles, tan solo veía su objetivo, quería acabar ya con esa pelea para poder irse a su casa, estar con Ginny, feliz y sin Mortifagos por los que preocuparse, estar con SU Ginny, miro hacia donde estaba Ginny para asegurarse de que estaba bien, error, Voldemort aprovecho ese instante para lanzarle a Harry un hechizo desarmador que le dio de lleno en el pecho.

-Harry!- grito Ginny golpeando la pared invisible que los separaba.

Harry había perdido su varita y tenía a Voldemort prácticamente pisándolo y apuntándolo al pecho con la propia listo para hacer a maldición que acabaría con su vida.

-Ha llegado tu fin Harry Potter- dijo Voldemort sonriendo malévolamente, después se giro hacia todos los demás que ya habían dejado de pelear por completo y contemplaban la escena, los Aurores preocupadísimos y los Mortifagos sumamente contentos- todos serán testigos del glorioso día en que Lord Voldemort venció a Harry Potter, pero no lloren, el estará feliz con su padre y su asquerosa madre sangre-sucia, también su padrino, la oveja negra de los Black, y claro, su queridísimo profesor Dumbledore- soltó una carcajada tenebrosa, todos los Mortifagos rieron con el- suficiente- los silencio Voldemort con una seña de su mano- ahora Harry, tienes unas últimas palabras?

-Si- respondió Harry- un consejo, mejor dicho.

-Consejo? Y cuál es?- pregunto Voldemort burlonamente.

-Nunca te distraigas durante un duelo- dijo Harry, entonces Voldemort se dio cuenta que Harry había conjurado su varita sin articular palabra y ahora sostenía una gran roca que en cualquier momento soltaría para atacarlo, Voldemort intento destruir la roca lanzando un hechizo, pero resulto ser que la roca no era roca, era solo una ilusión salida de la varita de Harry, el hechizo de Voldemort atravesó la roca y dio en la pared invisible que los cubría, el hechizo volvió con toda su fuerza hacia Voldemort y le dio, Harry se levanto rápidamente, Voldemort estaba en el suelo, herido y sin varita, era la oportunidad perfecta, Harry lo apunto con su varita, los Mortifagos intentaban entrar para ayudar a su Amo, pero fue inútil.

-Hazlo Harry!

-Si acaba con ese carbon!- gritaban los Weasley y los Aurores, ya varios lanzaban gritos de victoria, pero se callaron al escuchar a Voldemort.

-Si! Adelante hazlo Harry!- grito Voldemort aun desde el suelo- lanza la maldición y así moriremos los dos!

-Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Harry amenazándolo con la varita.

-Si lanzas un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruirme, tu propio hechizo quedara atrapado en este campo y te matara a ti también- explico Voldemort tranquilamente.

-No!- grito Ginny desde afuera- Harry, por favor, no!

Harry la miro, no quería dejarla, no podía dejarla, sin embargo, su vista fue mas allá de Ginny y vio a todas las personas que estaban ahí, sabía que los Weasley y sus amigos sufrirían si el moría, pero si no se sacrificaba no podrían estar nunca en paz, sin embargo, seguía pensando en Ginny, su preciosa pelirroja, no quería verla llorar, ni a ella, ni a Ron, ni a Hermione.

-No tendrás el valor Potter, lo sé- dijo Voldemort, era extraño que no hiciera ningún movimiento para recuperar su varita, o por lo menos eso era lo que todos creían, al parecer Voldemort tenía ya un plan por si se daba esa situación, por eso había puesto ese campo alrededor de ellos, el moriría, pero Harry también.

-Cállate!- grito Harry mirándolo con odio y después volvió su vista hacia Ginny de nuevo.

-Harry, te lo ruego, no…

-Te Amo Ginny- dijo por fin Harry, Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, su corazón latió a mucha velocidad, al fin se lo había dicho, le había dicho que la amaba! Pero en qué momento, Ginny volvió a la realidad solo para ver que Harry se volvía a Voldemort de nuevo.

-HARRY! NO!

-Avada Kedabra!- grito Harry e hizo el hechizo más poderoso que jamás había hecho.

Solo se pudo ver como Voldemort apuntaba a Harry con su propia varita sacada de quien sabe dónde y murmuraba unas palabras antes de que una luz verde iluminara todo Hogwarts, no se escucho nada, ni se vio nada durante unos segundos, después todo volvió a la normalidad, oscuro como siempre, Ginny, quien había estado recargada en la pared invisible todo el tiempo, cayó al suelo al no tener donde sostenerse, levanto la mirada en busca de Harry, pero no había ni rastro de él, ni de Voldemort, los Mortifagos al ver que su señor ya no estaba ahí salieron despavoridos, los Aurores capturaron a muchos de ellos, pero otros lograron escapar. Ginny se levanto como pudo y corrió al lugar en donde habían estado por última vez Harry y Voldemort, no había rastro de ninguno de los dos.

-Harry!- grito desesperada, pronto Ron, Hermione, Remus y todos los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden se unieron a la búsqueda, no se escuchaba nada, solo los gritos de los encargados de buscar a Harry.

-Harry! Harry?- dijo Ron al ver una montaña de piedras y tierra moverse lentamente, apunto hacia ahí con su varita por si las dudas, entonces vio una mano emerger de entre la tierra, mas específicamente, la mano de Harry- HARRY! Lo encontré! Esta vivo!

Ginny al escuchar esto sintió tal alivio que sus piernas se doblaron y cayo sentada al suelo, Hermione fue y la abrazo sonriendo, todos los demás se encontraban excavando para sacar a Harry de ahí, después de unos segundos ya tenían a Harry recostado en el pasto.

-Que paso?- pregunto Harry intentando sentarse, Ron lo ayudo, pero al ver que Harry no se sostenía solo, lo recostó de nuevo.

-Lo lograste amigo, pateaste el trasero de Voldemort!- le dijo Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry sonrió levemente, estaba muy adolorido, sin embargo la alegría de haber, al fin, derrotado a su peor enemigo era mayor, intento sentarse de nuevo y lo logro, Ron lo abrazo con cuidado y Harry correspondió al abrazo levemente, entonces miro hacia un lado y la vio, Ginny estaba parada mirándolo con lagrimas de felicidad recorriendo sus mejillas, Harry soltó a Ron e intento levantarse para ir hacia Ginny, pero un tremendo dolor en la frente lo hizo desistir, Ginny, preocupada, comenzó a correr hacia él, pero la voz de uno de los Mortifagos la hizo detenerse.

-NO! No puede ser que ese mocoso haya vencido a mi señor!- grito Bellatrix desmayando a un par de Aurores que intentaban atraparla- tu nos quitaste lo más importante para nosotros, yo te quitare lo más importante para ti!- dijo apuntando a Ginny con la varita- Avada Kedabra!

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, Ginny se volvió a ver el rayo verde que se dirigía hacia ella, no pudo reaccionar y solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llego, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los hermosos y sonrientes ojos como jade de Harry que, extrañamente, tenían ligeras líneas rojas en el iris verde de Harry, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en los ojos de Harry, ya que inmediatamente sintió como algo golpeaba a Harry en la espalda, este abrió mucho los ojos y después los cerro lentamente perdiendo toda su fuerza, perdiendo su vida, entonces, Ginny volvió a la realidad, Harry había recibido la maldición que era para ella, ahora se sentía cayendo con el cuerpo de Harry inmóvil en sus brazos.

-NO!- grito una vez tendida en el suelo con todo el peso de Harry encima- Harry, por favor! Respóndeme!

Todos los demás estaban quietos en absoluto silencio, otro par de Aurores lograron capturara Bellatrix, pero ella ya no intentaba escapar, estaba celebrando, celebraba la muerte de Harry Potter, ella misma había acabado con la vida del idiota que destruyo a su Amo, varios Mortifagos rieron y celebraron junto con ella, otros se limitaban a contemplar la escena quietos, los hermanos Weasley y Hermione no sabían que hacer, si ir corriendo por Ginny o echarse a llorar, la señora Weasley casi se desmaya por lo que tuvo que ser auxiliada por su esposo, Tonks abrazo a Remus por el brazo, este miraba la escena con los ojos como platos, Harry había muerto, no podía ser cierto, Remus se dejo caer de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No… no es cierto- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del licántropo.

**Dentro de poco subo el otro capítulo!.**

**Ya es el final! **

**Muchísimas Gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!**

**Muchas Gracias Nymphadora Tonks**

**Nos vemos Maru :D**


	6. Harry's Horrocruxe!

**Bueno llego el fin!**

**Queria agradecerles a todos los que leyeron hasta aca!**

**Tambien le quería agradecer a Nhyphadora Tonks, por dejarme publicar su historia!**

**Muchisimas Gracias Maru!**

**Harry's Horrocruxe..!**

-Harry! Harry respóndeme por favor!- gritaba Ginny desesperada sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de Harry, no podía estar muerto, no podía- Harry!

-Ginny, basta, déjalo ya- dijo Hermione llegando al lado de su amiga quien seguía intentando despertar a Harry- Ginny, por favor…

Hermione no pudo seguir, el llanto le gano y se quedo enseguida de su amiga intentando consolarla, cosa muy difícil ya que ella también estaba totalmente deshecha, Ron, él no podía creerlo, su amigo, su hermano, cuñado, compadre, Harry era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo, no podía creerlo, Harry había muerto, Ron se acerco al cuerpo de su mejor amigo y se arrodillo junto a el, Bill llego y alejo a Ginny del cuerpo de Harry, entre forcejeos y gritos llevo a Ginny algo apartada para intentar tranquilizarla.

La escena era totalmente deprimente, Ginny siendo abrazada por Bill lloraba con fuerza, la señora Weasley había tenido que ser ayudada por su esposo para no caer al suelo cuando sus rodillas le fallaron, Remus miraba todo desde lejos junto a Tonks, ella abrazaba al Licántropo, todos los hermanos Weasley estaban atónitos ante el hecho de que Harry estaba muerto, sentían que habían perdido a un hermano, adoptado, pero aun así era su hermano, Hermione se abrazaba a si misma, no quería mirar el cuerpo de su amigo, le faltaba el aire cada vez que miraba la pacifica cara de Harry, inerte y sin vida, junto al cuerpo de Harry, Ron estaba hincado, mirando el rostro de su mejor amigo, no lo creía, era imposible, Ron no mostraba expresión alguna, había perdido a su compañero, su cuñado, su hermano, su mejor amigo estaba ahora en el suelo, sin vida, solo podía mirarlo y rehusarse a aceptar la realidad.

-Ron?- Tonks llego junto al pelirrojo, estaba preocupada, ya que Ron, al contrario de todos los demás, no había soltado ni una lagrima, y eso no era bueno para él- estas bien?

-No puede ser- recibió como respuesta ante tan estúpida pregunta- Harry esta… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, es imposible.

-Ron, esta bien, puedes desahogarte conmigo- dijo Tonks pasando un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo.

-No- respondió Ron secamente, no tenia expresión en su rostro, ni siquiera los ojos brillantes, nada.

-Ron, no es bueno guardar los sentimientos, te hará daño si no los sacas y los dejas escondidos por mucho tiempo- dijo Tonks- Harry contuvo sus sentimientos por muchos años, pero llego a un punto en el que no resistió más, recuerdas cuando hablo con tu madre? Fue una de las pocas veces en las que he visto a Harry llorar- Ron aun seguía mirando a su mejor amigo sin intenciones de llorar- Ron, te entiendo, el era tu mejor amigo, lo conoces desde que comenzaron Hogwarts y han pasado por tantas…

-No, no lo entiendes- la corto Ron- el era mas que solo mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano, el mejor de todos, siempre me apoyaba y me ayudaba, solo verlo así… yo… no se qué…- los ojos de Ron se llenaron de lagrimas en menos de un segundo, Tonks lo atrajo hacia ella y dejo que se desahogara.

-Está bien, está bien, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras Ron- le susurro la chica al oído mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes recorrían sus mejillas.

Ron lloro por un rato, lloro inconsolable pero silenciosamente, era totalmente deprimente verlo así, Ginny estaba sentada en el suelo aferrándose a Bill y hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su hermano para no tener que ver el cuerpo de Harry, Hermione llego junto a Ron y lo abrazo, Tonks se alejo para con Remus para dejarles un momento a solas.

-No puede ser Herms- decía Ron una y otra vez abrazando a la chica, ambos miraban el cuerpo de Harry en el suelo, era simplemente imposible que eso estuviera pasando, ellos tres habían estado juntos siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, y el solo pensar que ya no podrían ser tres los desmoronaba completamente.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- dijo Remus mirando a Harry mientras Tonks lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Justo cuando todo había terminado, cuando Voldemort por fin había desaparecido, todo gracias a él- dijo Tonks apretando más a Remus contra ella.

Algunos de los Aurores del Ministerio se habían retirado y habían avisado a prácticamente todo el Mundo Mágico que Harry Potter había muerto, la tristeza podía sentirse a kilómetros de distancia, los Weasley estaban esparcidos por todos lados llorando en silencio mirando el cuerpo de Harry, Bill se acerco y se arrodillo junto a él, su hermano adoptivo, suspiro conteniendo un sollozo.

-Será mejor que nos lo llevemos de aquí- dijo casi en un susurro, pero el silencio era tal que todos escucharon perfectamente- no creo apropiado que dejemos el cuerpo de Harry aquí.

-Tienes razón- dijo Remus mirando el desastre que había alrededor- mejor llevémoslo a San Mungo.

-Si- Bill saco su varita para lanzar un hechizo sobre Harry y hacer que levitara para llevarlo con mayor facilidad, pero justo cuando comenzaba a levantar el cuerpo, Harry cerró levemente el puño, Bill, ante la sorpresa, dejo caer a Harry provocando que un ligero "Ocho!" se escuchara.

-William Weasley, pero qué demonios te pasa?- exclamo Molly acercándose a su hijo al ver que había dejado caer a Harry.

-Es… es que… fui yo o Harry acaba de decir "Ouch"?- pregunto el pelirrojo aun asombrado.

-Que?- preguntaron varias voces a la vez.

-En serio que escuche a Harry…- un movimiento de una de las manos de Harry detuvo a Bill- miren, miren se mueve!

Todos se acercaron y miraron asombrados como los dedo s de Harry se levantaban y luego caían sin fuerza una y otra vez, poco a poco la esperanza se fue depositando en el pecho de cada uno de ellos, pero ellos habían visto como el _Avada Kedabra_ le daba de lleno a Harry, como era posible eso?

-Debemos llevarlo a San Mungo! Ahora!- exclamo Remus agachándose para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos y aparecerlo en San Mungo, no había tiempo para delicadezas, tenía que ser atendido inmediatamente, Remus llego a la sala de urgencias de San Mungo con Harry en brazos, había varios heridos, pero en cuanto los Sanadores vieron a Harry muy mal herido le dieron una camilla rápidamente- necesito ayuda, por favor!

-Rápido, llénenlo arriba, a la 637 con el Sanador Mason!- dijo una de las sanadoras encargada de la sala de emergencias, todos los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Hermione siguieron la camilla de Harry hasta que llegaron a un área donde prácticamente no había nadie, supusieron que era de seguridad o algo así por el par de Aurores que resguardaban la entrada a la sala de espera, los dejaron pasar a todos, claro, pero tuvieron que sentarse a esperar mientras el Sanador ayudaba a Harry, todos se esparcieron por la sala, Tonks y Charlie fueron a comprar unos cafés, y así pasaron las horas mientras esperaban noticias sobre Harry.

Tres horas después de su llegada a San Mungo, el Sanador que había estado tratando a Harry salió de la habitación donde tenían al chico, todos los que estaban en la sala se pusieron de pie inmediatamente esperando la información.

-Esta estable de nuevo- dijo el Sanador sin rodeos, todos respiraron aliviados- pero Harry aun no despierta, así que lo dejaremos en observación para ver si mejora.

-Muchas gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamo Ginny abrazando al Sanador fuertemente- podemos pasar a verlo?

-Supongo, pero no todos a la vez, entren de dos en dos, y solo unos minutos, quiero que descanse lo mejor posible- dijo el Sanador sonriéndole a todos- si me disculpan, estaré en mi oficina, necesito revisar unos papeles, llámenme si hay algún cambio en Harry, por favor.

-Claro, Sanador Mason, no se preocupe- respondió Remus, después se volvió a la familia de pelirrojos- bien, quien ira primero.

Todos se organizaron rápidamente, decidieron que todos pasarían durante poco tiempo para dejar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione mas tiempo al final, los Weasley pasaron con sus respectivas parejas, después les siguieron Tonks y Remus, y al final entraron Ron y Hermione, decidieron dejar a Ginny al final para que tuviera un tiempo a solas, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de la cama de Harry, tenía varias cosas conectadas al cuerpo por medio de rayos de luz, todos de diferente color, y en un pergamino junto a la cama aparecían anotaciones que no comprendían pero suponían debía ser el estado de salud de Harry tomado por todos esos rayos, Hermione tomo una mano de Harry entre las suyas y sonrió.

-Ya verás cómo te pones bien y andarás paseándote por ahí en unos pocos días- aseguro la chica mirando el rostro tranquilo de Harry con una sonrisa triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No creo que quieras salir mucho, amigo, después de derrotar a Voldie serás mucho más famoso que antes, por mucho que lo odies, la gente te perseguirá, pedirá autógrafos, fotografías…

-Ya no lo asustes Ron o no querrá despertar- borro Hermione, ambos rieron levemente sin dejar de mirar a Harry- despierta pronto Harry, te extrañamos.

-Chicos- Ginny entro en la habitación lentamente, Ron y Hermione la miraron y asintieron, después se giraron para despedirse de Harry por ese día.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermano- dijo Ron abrazando a Harry, inconsciente, después le desordeno el cabello cariñosamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que despiertes Harry, recuperare pronto, si?- le susurro Hermione antes de besarlo en la mejilla- aquí tienes, para la suerte.

Hermione siguió a Ron a la puerta dejando a Ginny en la habitación, al pequeña pelirroja se quedo parada junto a la puerta por unos minutos, suspiro y se acerco a Harry, se sentó en la silla que antes había sido ocupada por su hermano y tomo la mano de Harry.

-Hola- murmuro mirando el rostro de Harry, una silenciosa lagrima rodó por su mejilla- amor, por favor despierta pronto, te necesito, ya no puedo esperar más, es demasiado… demasiado…

Ginny escondió el rostro entre su mano desocupada y comenzó a sollozar, quería que Harry despertara, lo necesitaba con ella, a su lado, y era muy difícil soportar todo eso ella sola, el final de la guerra, todo el mundo mágico celebraba, si, pero ella no podía hacerlo hasta que Harry despertara y se pusiera bien.

-Lo lamento Ginny- la pelirroja abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de Harry, él la miraba con una sonrisa tierna y triste en los labios.

-Harry!- exclamo Ginny en voz baja, no podía gritar, no podía moverse, Harry estaba despierto, y bien!

-Lamento de verdad haberte hecho sentir así Gin- dijo el ojiverde subiendo su mano libre hasta acariciar la mejilla de Ginny, ella cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente ante el contacto- y también lamento mucho lo que sucederá ahora.

La mano de Harry cayo de la mejilla de la pelirroja, cuando esta abrió los ojos, Harry ya los había cerrado, las múltiples luces que conectaban a Harry comenzaron a parpadear como locas y un ligero silbido se dejo escuchar.

-Harry?- pregunto Ginny, pero no respondió- Harry?

-Ginny, que sucede?- pregunto Remus entrando rápidamente en la habitación.

-Llamen al sanador, rápido!- grito Ginny sin soltar la mano de Harry y moverlo para intentar despertarlo.

-Señorita Weasley, salga por favor- pidió el sanador Mason en cuanto entro en la habitación.

-Pero…- comenzó a replicar Ginny, pero se vio arrestada hacia fuera por una de las personas que ayudaba al sanador, cuando al fin la sacaron de la habitación noto algo entre sus manos, miro hacia ellas y vio al pulsera de la suerte de Hermione, la que le habían regalado Harry y Ron en su cumpleaños número 17, las lagrimas invadieron los ojos de Ginny de nuevo al escuchar las instrucciones que daba el sanador a gritos, el movimiento y el silbido dentro de la habitación donde estaba Harry no cesaba, sintió a alguien abrazarla por la espalda, ni siquiera se fijo en quien era, simplemente se volteo y escondió su cara en su pecho, no quería escuchar eso, su Harry moría, de nuevo, su corazón se contraía por tercera ocasión en el día, no creía poder soportarlo más, unos minutos de sufrimiento después, todo quedo en silencio, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió y todos miraron al Sanador salir de esta, ni siquiera tuvo que hablar para decirles lo que había pasado, su rostro lo decía todo, Ginny cayo desmayada al instante.

-No!- exclamó Hermione cayendo de rodillas llevándose a Ron junto con ella.

Los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y varios miembros de la Orden llegaron a la Madriguera, era horrible, como pudo ser que de pronto tuvieran esperanza de tener a Harry de nuevo, vivo, con ellos, y de un instante a otro, simplemente se fuera, así coma así, Ginny estaba enrollada en una sabana sentada en una silla y mirando por la ventana hacia las estrellas, Hermione y Ron estaban abrazados sentados en una esquina de la sala, llorando silenciosamente e intentando consolarse entre ellos, Remus miraba directamente hacia el fuego, Tonks lo abrazaba por la espalda, absolutamente todos los Weasley estaban destrozados, se escuchaban suspiros, sollozos y narices aspirando, eso era todo el sonido en la Madriguera, y así siguió por todo lo que quedaba del día, Hermione se había quedado dormida en brazos de Ron y los Weasley se habían esparcido por toda la casa, Ginny seguía en la silla sin hablarle a nadie, Arthur miro el montón de cosas Muggles que Harry le había regalado, desde una estufa eléctrica, hasta un televisor, era viejo, pero aun funcionaba, y la video casetera también, sonrió al recordar el día en que Harry había llegado con ellos, se la habían pasado mirando películas por dos días enteros, oprimió el control de encendido y vio, asombrado, que la video tenía una cinta puesta, ellos no tenían ninguna película en casa, todas las traía Harry, le puso play y prendió el televisor, la imagen de Harry lo sorprendió.

-_Está encendida? No veo el punto rojo que se supo… oh, si aquí esta, bien, está grabando supongo_- decía el Harry en la imagen, se peleaba con la video grabadora durante unos segundos y después retrocedía un par de pasos y sonreía a la cámara.

-Oh, por Merlín- murmuro el señor Weasley, todos lo miraron y se sorprendieron al igual que él, Ginny corrió hasta quedar en el suelo frente a la televisión, Ron había despertado a Hermione y ahora los dos se acercaban también.

-_Hola a todos, supongo que todos los Weasley estarán viendo esto, y Hermione, Remus y Tonks también, si no están todos, pongan pausa y vayan por ellos por favor_- pidió el Harry en la imagen, la señora Weasley se apresuro a pasar lista, si, estaban todos- _bueno, si están viendo este video es porque algo me paso y no puedo estar con ustedes, perdónenme, por favor, no quiero que se pongan mal por mí, dejen de llorar, les aseguro que voy a estar bien, con mis padres y con Sirius, los saludare de su parte, por cierto_- Harry soltó una risita y todos sonrieron igual- _bien, comenzare con los agradecimientos especiales, señora Weasley, muchas gracias por todo, todos los años que me cuido y me trato como a uno más de la familia, se lo agradezco muchísimo, y de verdad, lamento muchísimo no haberla llamado mamá en todos estos años, pero soy muy penoso, ya sabe_- Molly sollozo pero sonreía- _señor Weasley, fue un placer enseñarle todas esas cosas Muggles, nunca me había puesto a apreciar la enorme cantidad de detalles que los objetos Muggle tenían hasta que lo conocí a usted, muchísimas gracias_- Arthur también sonrió hacia Harry, como si fuera el verdadero- _Fred y George…_

-Aquí!- exclamaron los gemelos sacándole una sonrisa a los demás, incluso a Harry que de seguro había intuido que algo así iban a decir.

-_Chicos, muchas gracias por las bromas, las risas, los buenos ratos que pasamos, de verdad que la vida hubiese sido demasiado aburrida y estresante sin ustedes._

-Un placer, Harry- dijeron los gemelos noblemente hacia la imagen.

-_Bill, Charlie y Percy, siempre me trataron como a un hermano más, me hicieron sentir que de verdad eran mi familia, eso significo muchísimo para mi, muchas gracias- _Harry les hablaba a todos como si en verdad estuviera ahí, podían sentirlo, los tres mayores Weasley sonrieron ampliamente- _Remus._

-Harry- murmuro el licántropo, Tonks estaba a su lado tomándole la mano.

-_Ay, Moony cuanto lo lamento en verdad, no quería dejarte así, pero sé que estas bien con Tonks a tu lado, ambos serán muy felices juntos, solo lamento no poder ir a la boda, que espero sea pronto_- dijo Harry con una sonrisa acusadora, Remus sonrió tristemente- _Tonks cuídalo mucho por favor, ya vez como se pone de dramático algunas veces._

-Oye!- exclamo Remus hacia la imagen.

-No te preocupes, yo lo controlo- dijo Tonks abrazándolo, Remus la miro haciéndose el ofendido.

-_Ron, Hermione_- todos guardaron silencio al instante, ambos chicos avanzaron hasta quedar a la altura de Ginny frente al televisor- _mi hermano y hermana, chicos, no se… no tengo palabras para agradecerles todos estos años en los que me dieron su amistad, yo… todas esas veces que arriesgaron sus vidas… por Merlín que están locos!_- Ron y Hermione rieron ante la exclamación de su amigo.

-Locos, pero lo haríamos una y otra vez, hermano- murmuro Ron, Hermione asintió, no podía hablar, gruesas lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

-_En serio, muchísimas gracias, Ron y Hermione, no saben lo que significo para mi tener amigos, y amigos como ustedes, nunca me dejaron solo, siempre ahí para apoyarme y…_- Harry trago saliva pesadamente, respiro profundamente y volvió a sonreír-_mejor dejémoslo ahí, no quiero que se pongan lacrimógenos, los quiero muchísimo hicos, cuídense por favor, y quiero que su boda sea enorme, usen toda mi cámara de Gringotts si quieren pero quiero que la fiesta sea inolvidable._

Ron y Hermione se tomaron de la mano sin dejar de mirar hacia el televisor, Ginny sabía que era su turno, quería escuchar su nombre en los labios de Harry de nuevo, tenía que escucharlo, era una necesidad.

-_Ginny_- el corazón de la pelirroja dio un vuelco y cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo las lágrimas rebeldes en sus ojos, después los abrió y miro la imagen de Harry- _Gin, perdóname tú también, en verdad que todo el tiempo que pase contigo, fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, nunca pensé que algo tan maravilloso como tú me fuera a suceder, entre toda la guerra, las preocupaciones, las tristezas, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, perdóname también por no decirte todos los días cuanto te am…_

-No! Harry!- grito Ginny, cuando la imagen de Harry se fue y la pantalla quedo completamente en negro, se acerco hasta tocar la pantalla del televisor, y Harry volvió a aparecer.

-_La cinta se termina, lo siento, debo… debo darme prisa, Ginny, por favor, perdóname, pero quieran que me hagas un favor… quiero que sigas tu vida_- Ginny comenzó a llorar de nuevo negando con la cabeza- _por favor, no quiero que te deprimas, quiero que sigas adelante, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, como te dije cuando te di ese anillo, mientras lo tengas contigo, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, te amo Ginny, lo siento muchísimo, te amo._

-Harry, yo también te amo- murmuro Ginny, la imagen de Harry desapareció un montón de puntitos negros, grises y blancos llenaron la pantalla acompañados de un siseo del televisor, Ginny comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, Remus, que era el que estaba más cera la abrazo, los Weasley miraron el video de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra, Ginny estuvo todo el tiempo sentada en el suelo frente al televisor, hasta que el cansancio la venció y se durmió en brazos de Bill, su hermano la llevo a su habitación para que descansara, pero lo último que hará Ginny, seria descansar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny despertó en medio de la noche, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, se quitaba el anillo para lavarse las manos y lo había puesto justo frente al espejo, entonces, cuando lo quiso tomar de nuevo, el anillo había desaparecido, miro el espejo, pero no era su imagen la que estaba ahí, era la de Harry, ahora, el reflejo de Harry en el espejo sostenía el anillo, ella había estirado su mano para tocarlo y había despertado de golpe cuando sintió el sólido cuerpo de Harry frente a ella, no era un reflejo.

Se quedo despierta por horas pensando en el sueño, y en lo que Harry le había dicho, _"Mientras tengas ese anillo contigo, siempre estaré a tu lado",_ se lo había repetido en varias ocasiones, debía tener algún significado, pero qué? Claro que podría significar simplemente que mientras tuviera el anillo, nunca lo olvidaría y de esa forma siempre estaría con ella, pero no, Ginny sentía que era algo más, y ese sueño, tenía que descubrir que significaba, se puso de pie de un salto y fue escaleras abajo.

-Remus, dime que es lo que sabes sobre los Horrocruxes- fue lo primero que dijo, todos la miraron, la pelirroja estaba parada frente a Remus y lo miraba seriamente, el licántropo se veía confundido.

-Horrocruxes?- pregunto in saber a dónde iba la conversación.

-Si, dime cuales son las características principales, como se hace para crear uno y cómo funcionan cuando la persona muere- exigió Ginny, todos en la casa se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos, no tenían idea de lo que su hermana traía en mente, Remus alzo las cejas aun sin entender.

-Bueno, no se sabe mucho sobre los Horrocruxes, se que se debe matar a una persona para poder crear uno, y, bueno, no tiene características, puede ser cualquier objeto, usualmente son joyas u objetos muy importantes para la persona, y como funciona, la verdad no tengo la menor idea- respondió el licántropo, Ron y Hermione se habían acercado para escuchar mejor, ellos tampoco sabían bien de que trataba todo eso.

-Crees que podamos investigar?- pregunto Ginny.

-Ginny, la verdad no comprendo nada, de que hablas?- devolvió la pregunta Remus, Ginny lo miro seriamente.

-Tengo que saberlo, Remus, presiento que este anillo es un Horrocruxe de Harry- todos quedaron en silencio, eso era imposible, Harry nunca había matado a nadie, bueno, a excepción de Voldemort, pero…

-Ginny, que te hace pensar que es un Horrocruxe- pregunto Hermione, todos la miraron, de verdad lo estaba considerando?

-Harry me repitió muchas veces que este anillo siempre lo mantendría a mi lado, o reafirmo bastante, y… bueno, tuve un sueño hace rato que… pues…

-Ginny, fue un sueño entonces?- pregunto Percy, la pequeña pelirroja asintió- Gin, eso no quiere decir que…

-Pero, qué tal si, si es!- exclamo Ginny, todos se quedaron callados de nuevo- debo de asegurarme, tengo que estar un 100 por ciento segura de que esta cosa no es un Horrocruxe!

Todos guardaron silencio y desviaron la mirada, silenciosas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Ginny, Ron y Hermione se miraron, tal vez la chica tenía razón, tal vez podía ser un Horrocruxe, tenían que comprobarlo, era su última oportunidad para recuperar a Harry.

-Cariño, ven- Molly se acerco a su hija y la abrazo, todos les dieron un poco de privacidad, Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a ir con Remus, si investigarían sobre los Horrocruxes era mejor empezar ya- Ginny, querida, escúdame bien, ese anillo que Harry te dio, puede ser un Horrocruxe.

-Yo se que lo es- dijo Ginny escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su madre, Molly le acariciaba el cabello.

-Si, es posible, pero cariño, por favor- Molly separo un poco a Ginny para poder mirarla a los ojos- no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, esto de los Horrocruxes es muy complicado, si no funciona, o si no es, por favor, no quiero que te sientas mal, de acuerdo?

-Si, lo sé, mamá- respondió Ginny mirando a los ojos de su madre- pero esta es mi última oportunidad de recuperarlo, mi última esperanza, si no lo intento, entonces la habré perdido.

-Si, cariño, todos te ayudaremos, no te preocupes, descubriremos la función del anillo- dijo Molly abrazando a Ginny, después la soltó y se giro hacia toda la familia- muy bien, atención todos, tenemos que investigar sobre este asunto, ahora.

-Hermione y yo ya tenemos todo organizado- dijo Remus, Ginny lo miro sorprendida, había sido fácil convencerlos, y vaya que eran eficientes!

-Remus y yo iremos al Callejón Diagon, ustedes vayan a Hogwarts, dudo que haya mucha información, pero debemos intentarlo, Tonks y Percy revisaran en el Ministerio, el resto busque bibliotecas y pregunten por todos los libros sobre Horrocruxe que puedan, tráiganlos a casa- dijo Hermione, parecía dirigir un ejército, todos se movilizaron enseguida, a la chimenea, afuera para aparecerse, tenían que descubrir todo sobre los Horrocruxes rápidamente.

La noticia de que Harry Potter había, digamos "vuelto a morir", se esparció por todo el mundo Mágico a la velocidad de la luz, en absolutamente todos lados se escuchaban los lamentos de magos y brujas que agradecían a Harry por haberlos salvado y haber arriesgado su vida a tal punto por la comunidad mágica.

-No deje a nadie entrar en la habitación en donde está el cuerpo de Harry- dijo el Sanador Mason, se retiro de la habitación echando una última mirada al cuerpo, ahora cubierto totalmente por una sábana blanca, de Harry, el Sanador ya había ayudado a Harry en muchas ocasiones, durante su entrenamiento de Auror se había lastimado mucho, también con su entrenamiento con Remus y Tonks le pasaban cosas malas, sonrió al recordar la vez que Harry había llegado sin boca a su oficina y pedía desesperadamente que se la apareciera de nuevo para poder lanzarle una maldición a Tonks por haberlo dejado así.

El Sanador llego a su oficina y se tiro en su silla, estaba agotado, cuando habían traído a Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerlo fuera de peligro, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, Harry había muerto, también se había esforzado muchísimo en revivirlo, suspiro y cerró los ojos al recordar esos horribles minutos en los que intentaba desesperadamente reanimar a Harry, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y una desesperada pelirroja entro casi corriendo.

-Sanador Mason, necesito ver el cuerpo de Harry ahora!- exclamo Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Remus entraron tras ella, y por el revoltijo en el pasillo, el resto de los Weasley y Tonks estaban ahí también.

-Pero, Ginny, que sucede?- pregunto e Sanador poniéndose de pie con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Necesito verlo, ahora- repitió la pelirroja, aun tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo el sanador al verlos a los cuatro con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

-Por favor, Mike, necesitamos comprobar algo- pidió Remus mirando al sanador, él lo miro y después a los tres muchachos, se veía que de verdad necesitaban ver a Harry, el sanador Mason suspiro y asintió.

-Síganme, por favor- los cuatro siguieron al sanador, en el pasillo, los Weasley y Tonks se peleaban con las recepcionistas para que los dejaran pasar, pero no podían dejar entrar a tanta gente a la vez, llegaron a la puerta de la aviación de Harry y se detuvieron- están seguros de esto?

-Si- dijo Ron tomando la mano de Ginny y Hermione, el sanador abrió la puerta y ambas chicas apretón mas la mano del pelirrojo al ver el cuerpo tendido en la camilla con una sábana blanca cubriéndolo por completo, Ginny se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero dio un firme paso hacia delante, Ron, Hermione y Remus la siguieron, el sanador cerró la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad, ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía a quitar la sábana blanca, estaban arados junto a la cama en la que estaba el cuerpo de Harry, Hermione y Ginny soltaban silenciosas lagrimas, Remus suspiro y estiro su mano para descubrir a Harry.

-Espera- dijo Hermione abrazándose del brazo de Ron, todos la miraron- Ginny, estás segura de esto, no me parece correcto que…

-Hermione, si no lo intentamos nunca lo sabremos- le interrumpió Ron, la castaña simplemente asintió, y Remus quito la sabana, parecía como si estuviera dormido, si no hubiese sido por qué no respiraba, Ginny habría jurado que solo dormía.

-Ginny, acércate por favor- pidió Remus y Ginny lo obedeció, no soltó a Ron, peor se acerco a Harry- si esta cosa en verdad es un Horrocruxe, el cuerpo de Harry debería desaparecer cuando lo toque.

-Está bien- dijo Ginny acercando su mano hacia Harry, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Ron mirando a su hermana.

-Es solo… que pasa si no… si no desaparece?- pregunto Ginny preocupada.

-Ginny- dijo Remus llamando la atención de los chicos- muchachos, escúchenme, no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, si esto no es un Horrocruxe no quiero que se vuelvan a deprimir, por favor, intenten tomarlo seriamente.

Los tres chicos asintieron y Ginny levanto su mano de nuevo, todos aguantaron el aliento mientras la pelirroja llevaba el anillo hasta el pecho desnudo de Harry, bajo su mano y toco el frió cuerpo, nada paso por unos segundos, la esperanza comenzaba a morir de nuevo en los corazones de los cuatro, pero entonces, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a hacerse polvo, fino polvo color dorado, y después de unos segundos no quedo nada, el polvo también había desparecido, los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación se miraron asombrados, no podían creerlo.

-Oh Dios mío!- exclamo Hermione cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, Ginny la imito, en los labios de Ron se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Es imposible- murmuró Remus mirando el lugar en donde había estado el cuerpo de Harry hacia unos segundos.

-Si es, si es!- grito Ginny dando saltos- Remus, tenemos que intentarlo, debemos traer a Harry de regreso!

Remus no reaccionaba, seguía mirando la cama, Ginny y Hermione lo tomaron una de cada brazo y lo sacaron de ahí rápidamente, debían comenzar a preparar todo, tenían que traer a Harry de vuela.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Hermione y yo buscamos en todas las librerías mágicas que pudimos, conseguimos estos 5 libros, pero la información sobre los Horrocruxes viene muy escasa- dijo Remus, todos estaban en la Madriguera, en el sótano, Hermione cargaba cuatro de los libros que habían encontrado, Remus sostenía el quinto abierto en una página especifica- este es el único que nos puede servir de algo.

Tonks se acerco para ver mejor, venían una serie de instrucciones, estaban en manuscrito y tenía muchas manchas, algunas letras comenzaban a borrarse, era un libro demasiado antiguo, las ilustraciones eran aterradoramente reales y algunas tenían movimiento.

-A lo que Remus y yo entendimos de este libro, hice una lista de todo lo que necesitamos- explico Hermione, Kingsley tomo el pergamino que la chica tenía en la mano y lo leyó.

-Un espejo?- dijo el Auror mirando el primer objeto de la lita.

-Así es, según con la magia antigua, los espejos son portales entre los mundos- explico Remus, todos escuchaban atentamente- será más fácil para el "espíritu", por así llamarlo, de Harry regresar por medio de un espejo.

-Bien, eso tiene sentido- dijo Ron, en el sótano solo estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Kingsley y Tonks, los demás estaban en la sala, esperando noticias, el sótano no era lo suficientemente grande para todos- traeré el espejo de cuerpo completo de Ginny.

-Necesitaremos un caldero también- dijo Hermione.

-Yo voy por el- Kingsley le entrego el pergamino a Hermione y subió las escaleras.

-Tenemos ya todos los ingredientes para la poción, solo falta en anillo, Ginny- dijo Remus mirando a la pelirroja, la chica asintió, se quito el anillo y se lo entrego a Remus, Hermione acomodo un poco de madera y prendió el fuego, Ron entro unos segundos después con el enorme espejo detrás del, Kingsley también entraba y coloco el caldero sobre el fuego- coloca el espejo ahí, Ron, contra la pared.

Ron puso el espejo contra la pared del final mientras Hermione comenzaba con la poción, Remus intentaba descifrar las palabras que debía pronunciar, estaban escritas en un lenguaje antiguo, podía leerlo, pero no pronunciarlo, Kingsley se acerco para ayudarlo, Tonks miraba a todos sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto Kingsley mirando al licántropo, Remus simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Este lenguaje es bastante antigua, y muy difícil de pronunciar, se lo que significa, pero nos e si decirlo en ingles afecte en algo- respondió Remus mostrándole el libro a Kingsley, el Auror miro las escrituras y se sorprendió, ese era el lenguaje que las tribus africanas, con las que había practicado magia antigua en sus primeros años como Auror, utilizaban.

-Yo conozco esto, este lenguaje- dijo Kingsley.

-Sabes la pronunciación?- pregunto Remus mirando al negro Auror.

-Claro, aprendí a hablarlo hace años- aclaro Kingsley, Remus sonrió y le entrego el libro.

-Tú serás el encargado del hechizo entonces, voy a ayudarle a Hermione- Remus dejo a Kingsley para que practicara mientras él supervisaba la poción, después de unos minutos, todos estuvieron listos, Remus se encargaría de seguir los paso de la poción mientras Kingsley pronunciaba el hechizo, ya habían apagado el fuego, era uno de los pasos, dejar que reposara antes de comenzar, Ron, Hermione, Tonks y Ginny se pegaron a la pared contraria al espejo para dar espacio.

-Bueno Remus, en cuanto termine de pronunciar el hechizo, dejas de remover la poción y hechas el anillo, de acuerdo?- pregunto Kingsley parándose frente al espejo con el libro abierto listo para comenzar.

-Entendido- respondió Remus comenzando a remover la poción, puso mucha atención para cuando Kingsley terminara de pronunciar el hechizo, el Auror comenzó a canturrear en un lenguaje completamente desconocido para Tonks, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, pero la poción comenzó a burbujear como si estuviera a fuego vivo, Remus siguió moviendo la poción hasta que Kingsley al fin callo y asintió en dirección al licántropo dándole a entender que había terminado su parte.

Remus dejo de batir la poción y hecho el anillo al caldero, inmediatamente un fino color púrpura emergió de este inundando toda la habitación y hacinado que todos tosieran, e humo se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el espejo, el cual parecía absorberlo hasta que solo quedaron unas pequeñas nubes púrpuras en el techo, todos miraron fijamente hacia el espejo esperando alguna reacción, pero el espejo ya o era espejo, se veía completamente oscuro, Tonks se acercó un poco, y cuando estaba a punto de tocar el espejo, una borrosa imagen la hizo pegar un brinco.

-Por Merlín, que susto!- exclamo la pelirrosa retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Nadie toque el espejo- dijo Remus sin despegar la vista de este, todos miraban la borrosa imagen, parecía ser un hombre, de hecho, se parecía mucho a…

-Harry?- pregunto Ginny al borroso reflejo del espejo, pero no, ese no era Harry, era demasiado alto para ser Harry, una pelirroja apareció de pronto, se miraba muy borroso también, pero la mata de cabello rojo se distinguía perfectamente, por un segundo Ginny se pregunto si sería su reflejo.

-Lily- murmuro Remus acercándose al espejo, la pelirroja sonrió, eran los padres de Harry, detrás de ellos estaba alguien más, eran dos personas, tenían el cabello oscuro.

-Por Dios- murmuro Hermione cubriéndose la boca con una mano, eran Sirius y Harry, ambos sonreían mirando la atónita mirada de todos, Ginny se acerco más y más al espejo.

-No lo vayas a tocar, Ginny- advirtió Ron, la chica se detuvo a un par de pasos, no dejaba de mirar la borrosa imagen de Harry.

-Harry?- pregunto Ginny en un susurro, si, su Harry estaba ahí, pero, iba a regresar? Harry simplemente le sonrió, pero no se movió de su lugar, las lagrimas comenzaban a agrupare en los ojos de Ginny, no podía perder a Harry, no otra vez, ya no lo resistiría- Harry, si vas a volver, verdad?

Harry seguía sonriendo, entonces se movió, señalo enseguida de Ginny, la chica volteo y miro a Remus, lo señalaban a él, Harry negó con la cabeza y señalo un poco más abajo, Remus miro el anillo en el fondo del caldero, entonces comprendió, Harry necesitaba en anillo para poder regresar, el licántropo se apresuro a tomarlo y a acercarse al espejo, no sabía qué hacer con él, Harry tendió la mano esperando que Remus se lo diera.

-Pero Harry, no puedo tocar el espejo- dijo Remus, Sirius hizo un ademán con la mano para darle a entender a Remus que no fuera exagerado, el licántropo sonrió y acerco su mano con el anillo hacia Harry, justo antes de que tocara el espejo el anillo brillo y se volvió vapor, Remus alejo su mano el espejo y observo como el vapor en el que se había convertido el anillo ahora pasaba por el espejo y se detenía en la mano de Harry, formando el anillo de nuevo.

-Harry, vuelve- pidió Hermione, ella y Ron estaban abrazados y no dejaban de mirar el espejo, Harry les sonrió pero les dio la espalda y fue con sus padres.

-Hermano, me hiciste cargar el espejo de Ginny hasta acá abajo, o vuelves o voy y te regreso!- exclamo Ron, pero Harry simplemente le dedico una sonrisa para después abrazar a Lily.

-Se está despidiendo!- exclamo Tonks, era verdad, Lily beso la frente de Harry antes de que fuera con su padre, una burbuja de alivio inundo a todos en la habitación, Tonks salió corriendo del sótano para darle la buena noticia a todos arriba, Kingsley se apresuro a seguirla para calmarla y que no rompiera nada, después de despedirse de sus padres, Harry abrazo a Sirius fuertemente, se veía que los cuatro hablaban, pero no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, Hermione abrazo a Ron mientas daba saltitos, Harry volvería con ellos, unos segundos después, Harry dejo a sus padres y a Sirius atrás y se acercaba cada vez más hacia la barrera del espejo, Lily, James y Sirius saludaban con la mano hacia Remus, el licántropo les devolvió el saludo antes de volver su atención a Harry, el morocho ya estaba frente al espejo, tenía el anillo de Ginny puesto en su dedo meñique, estiro u mano hasta tocar la superficie del espejo, justo donde los dedos de Harry habían tocado se originaron unas ondas, como si fuera agua, y entonces, los dedos de Harry traspasaron el liquido y se volvieron reales, Ginny se apresuro a tomar su mano en cuanto pudo, se sentía cálido, sólido, real, era su Harry, al fin, apretó mas la mano de Harry, ya no lo dejaría ir, nunca más.

-Oye, cuidado que son huesos nuevos- dijo Harry en broma cuando su cara paso la barrera, Ginny sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas, pero se le inundaron nuevamente inmediatamente, en cuanto Harry estuvo completamente fuera del espejo, este volvió a la normalidad, las imágenes de los Potter y Sirius desaparecieron y todos los que se encontraban en el sótano vieron sus reflejos en él.

-Harry!- exclamo Ginny y se le tiro encima a su novio, Harry la abrazo fuertemente antes de besarla.

-Te amo- murmuro el morocho al oído de Ginny, ella se apretó más hacia él.

-Harry!- Ron y Hermione llegaron y se unieron al abrazo, Remus estaba a punto de hacerlo también, pero un tumulto de gente en las escaleras los distrajeron.

-Harry!- todos los Weasley y Tonks regresaban e iban corriendo hacia el ojiverde llevándose a Remus entre la estampida, Harry sonrió al verse rodeado por todos en un gran abrazo, esa era su familia, que ahora estaba atrapada en el sótano sin nada de espacio para moverse, pero así los quería, y esperaba que así siguieran toda la vida, inseparables, y algo locos.

**FIN..!**


End file.
